INDOMABLE
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Después de 6 años, la guerra continúa. Las élites usan tácticas cobardes para vencer y Vegeta es forzado a aceptar ayuda de la única mujer que no ha olvidado. Serán la llave para la salvación o los pecados del pasado los separarán de nuevo? Un fic de LGV.
1. Derrota

**INDOMABLE**

(_Unbroken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**IMPORTANTE!!!... **Hola a todos!!! Espero se encuentren bien. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles todas las opiniones que me dejaron en el fic _**Sin Palabras**_, me ayudaron mucho a tomar una decisión con respecto a la publicación de su secuela y es por esto que aquí estoy de nuevo para complacerlos. Sin embargo, aprovecho para dejarles en claro dos cositas: como les había dicho este fic sólo está publicado hasta el cuarto capítulo, lleva mucho tiempo sin ser actualizado por su autora y no es seguro que vaya a tener un final aún cuando es lo que más deseamos y segundo, LGV publicó en su site una pequeña nota donde informa que por el momento no está escribiendo más fics pero que cualquier actualización que haga estará disponible de primera mano en su web. Creo que esto podría interpretarse como una esperanza, aún es posible que algún día tengamos el tan esperado final de este fic, sólo sería cuestión de ser pacientes y esperar. Por el momento y para todos aquellos que están ansiosos por saber qué pasó con nuestra parejita después de su abrupta separación, voy a darles gusto y a subir las traducciones de estos primeros cuatro capítulos, espero que les guste, lo disfruten y como siempre cualquier comentario es muy bienvenido... Ahora sí, FELIZ LECTURA!!!!

------

Capítulo 1 - Derrota

------

Estoy desnudo. Mi cuerpo está golpeado. Mi carne está quemada.

El ki que sujeta mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza se disipa, y así mi cuerpo cae al suelo. No me molesto en intentar levantarme. No tengo suficiente energía para mover mis parpados, mucho menos para levantarme de mi derrumbada posición.

Siento líquido bajo mi piel. Sé que es mi sangre. He perdido tanta que el suelo debe estar humedecido de ella.

"No puedo recordar una vista más divertida." Mi mente es incapaz de apagar la voz de Paragus. "Supongo que esperas que haya venido a matarte."

Se acerca a mí. Cae de rodillas junto a mí. Aunque no puedo ver sus movimientos, puedo sentirlos por su ki. Agarra mi brazo roto y levanta mi torso del suelo. Mi cabeza y el otro brazo cuelgan mientras me sostiene. "Sabes, aún puedo considerar sacarte finalmente de tu miseria. Digo, despojado de tu poder y título, realmente no significas más nada para mi. De hecho, sólo estás desperdiciando espacio en mis instalaciones de detención. Así que voy a ser el magnánimo," su voz goteó con superioridad, "y futuro Rey que soy y te permitiré una última oportunidad para terminar tu tormento. Dime dónde está la perra."

Cuando no le ofrecí respuesta, me abofeteó en mi cara, y luego me dejó caer al suelo. Una parte de mi desea que el golpe sea suficiente para llevar mi dolor al punto de no retorno, y que finalmente cayera en la inconsciencia.

No lo hice.

"¿Por qué aún la proteges? La mujerzuela te vendió en un minuto a cambio de su propio bien." Aún después de todos estos meses de torturarme, la idea claramente aún cruza la mente de Paragus, cree que verdaderamente sé dónde está. Sin embargo, supongo que es mi culpa. Lo llevé a creer que estaba escondiéndola de él, que estaba lejos en un lugar donde nunca la encontraría. Lo había hecho sólo por el perverso placer de saber que cuando muriera el bastardo creería que lo había superado en algo, que lo había detenido de vengarse de uno de los asesinos de su hijo. Era una deliciosa crueldad, pero una mentira. No tengo idea de dónde está la mujer.

"Supongo que realmente no importa. Si aún está viva, la _encontraré_. Puedes estar seguro de eso." No lo estoy, y tampoco creo que él lo esté. Si ella había escapado en los últimos meses, la posibilidades de encontrarla eran improbables, pero aún posibles. Sin embargo, se ha ido por seis años. Las posibilidades de que la encuentre, si aún estuviera viva, prácticamente son inexistentes.

"Eso te hace completamente irrelevante. Sin embargo, tu tonta arrogancia en la cara de la derrota no te merece la dichosa liberación de la muerte. No, creo que es mucho más justo que te permita vivir. Eso si defines la esclavitud como vida." Rió malvadamente. "Sí, prefiero más la idea de que te vuelvas la perra de un campesino a que te pudras muy pronto en el infierno."

Llamó dos guardias. Se nos unieron en la celda. Ambos hombres me levantaron de mis brazos rotos. "Quiero que lo transporten al planeta más cercano que sea parte del mercado intergaláctico de esclavos. Entréguenlo a los comerciantes. Rehúsense a aceptar cualquier pago. Díganles que es un obsequio del Imperio Saiyajín para su eterno apoyo."

"Sí, señor." Los lacayos anunciaron al unísono. Me sacaron de la habitación. Mientras era llevado lejos, aún podía escuchar la burlona voz de Paragus. "Disfruta el resto de tu vida de degradación, Vegeta. Prometo disfrutar el resto de mi vida como el nuevo rey Saiyajín."

------

"No me gusta este lugar." Cruzo mis brazos por mi pecho. Mis manos rápidamente suben y bajan por mis bíceps como si me calentara, aún cuando no tengo frío—al menos no por fuera. "Este planeta aloja seres horribles."

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse." Mi compañero alcanza al otro lado de la mesa donde estamos sentados. Toma una de mis temblorosas manos y la sostiene con la suya. "Para el amanecer debemos tener todo lo que recolectamos a través de la seguridad planetaria. Nos iremos tan pronto como eso esté terminado."

Frunzo al ser recordada de nuestra razón para estar aquí. "Deseo que otro - cualquier otro mundo tuviera el material. No puedo creer que algo que pudiera ser tan beneficioso sólo exista en este infierno de planeta."

"Sabes que siento de la misma manera." Aprieta mi mano gentilmente. "Pero en tanto como esté aquí, así nosotros. O al menos yo. Te he dicho muchas veces que no necesitas venir. Puedo manejar la excavación solo."

"No, no puedes," refuto y gentilmente retiro mi mano. "Sin ofender, Que, pero sólo eres el financista en este arreglo. Soy quien conoce esta planta, cómo encontrarla, y si una muestra es viable o no. Puedes ser capaz de pagarle a miles de trabajadores para cavar y recogerlas, pero sólo yo sé si lo que se encuentra es de utilidad o no - y por lo tanto, digno de tu dinero."

"No me importa el dinero. Todo lo que me importa es si esta hierba puede ayudar a mi hija."

"Esperanzadamente; podrá hacer mucho. Si esta planta puede curarla, te prometo, Que, que encontraré una manera de hacerlo. Voy a regresar inmediatamente a mi laboratorio una vez que regresemos a casa, y tomaré todas las muestras que hemos recogido para ponerme a trabajar."

"Sé que lo harás. Nadie es tan devoto a su trabajo como tú. De hecho, algunas veces creo que eres muy devota, al punto donde abandonas una vida fuera de ese laboratorio tuyo."

"No necesito una vida fuera de mi laboratorio. Lo que hago ahí, los resultados y esperanzas que le doy a la gente como tu hija, es suficiente para mi." Al menos, eso es lo que me he dicho por los últimos años. Estoy ayudando a las personas. Soy útil. Eso es suficiente. Tiene que serlo.

"Tal vez no debería ser suficiente para ti," Que suspira. "Eres una persona hermosa, Bulma. Por dentro y por fuera. Mereces más que sólo una carrera satisfactoria. Debes tener compañía, una familia. Si alguien tiene derecho a eso, eres tú."

"Gracias, Que." Fuerzo una sonrisa. Una parte de mi sabe que merezco más de la vida. Verdaderamente nunca lo he creído desde que gané mi libertad. El único problema es que tengo que hacer de esa creencia una realidad - aunque no por una falta de intento.

Estuve determinada a comenzar mi nueva vida ese milagroso día hace seis años cuando escapé de Vegetasei. Fue dos días después que aterricé en el planeta Bukiih. Fui afortunada de que los habitantes hablaran un lenguaje universal. Pude vender unas armaduras y un rastreador que estaban en la nave por suficientes duros para comprar comida, ropa y combustible. Luego fijé rumbo para Wotja, un pacífico planeta bien lejos del territorio Saiyajín. Unas personas amables que conocí en Bukiih me dijeron que Wotja era el hogar de incontables especies de personas, permitiéndome adaptarme fácilmente. También prometieron que el costo de vida era muy barato, lo cual fue particularmente atractivo desde que no tenía nada de valor y pocos prospectos.

Bueno, eso no fue completamente verdad. Tenía una pertenencia - la nave Saiyajín que había robado. No pude haber estado más complacida después de aterrizar en Wotja que encontrar un comprador. Aparentemente, las naves Saiyajín era una novedad en el área del universo en el que estaba. El comprador me dio una obscena cantidad de duros por ella. El pago fue suficiente para comprar un vehículo de transporte y una moderada casa totalmente amoblada que llené de comida y ropa. Después de eso, sólo me quedaron unos pocos ahorros, así que rápidamente fue aparente que necesitaría encontrar una especie de ocupación.

Tan abrumador como recuerdo que era encontrar un trabajo en Chikyuu, en otro planeta la tarea era casi imposible. Pero me mantuve recordando que si pude sobrevivir media década de cautiverio en Vegetasei, podría manejar una simple tarea como trabajar. Así que comencé mi búsqueda. Después de unos días, supe que había un hospital a unas millas de mi casa. Fui informada por los locales que siempre estaba escaso de personal, así que pensé que incrementaría mis posibilidades de ser contratada. Realmente hizo de mi empleo una garantía.

Sin mucha información del pasado o mucha presentación, fui contratada en el sitio y puesta a trabajar. Ingenuamente, pensé que iba a recibir un simple trabajo de oficina. En vez, inmediatamente me introdujeron en la medicina. Cuando intenté explicar que no tenía entrenamiento o experiencia como doctor o enfermera, la mujer que me contrató, Nallia, me informó que unas cuantas personas que trabajaban en el hospital tenían un entrenamiento apropiado. Aparentemente, la razón del costo de vida de Wotja era tan bajo porque el mundo estaba tratando de recuperarse de una devastadora plaga que había matado a más de la mitad de su población no hace un año antes de mi llegada.

La ciudad de Supé, donde residía, fue una de las últimas ciudades en erradicar la enfermedad. No hace tres meses, el antídoto finalmente fue hecho para Supé, salvando a los pocos que no estaban en la fase final de la enfermedad. Trágicamente, la plaga había matado casi a todo el personal médico, quienes habían estado dentro de los primeros expuestos. Los pocos que sobrevivieron no tuvieron opción sino aceptar voluntarios, como yo, y rápidamente entrenarlos.

En mi primer día, traté heridas externas menores. En tres meses, fui capaz de tratar heridas moderadas. Para mi primer aniversario de vivir en Wotja fui instruida en casi toda la tecnología médica que tenía el planeta. Nallia, quien se había vuelto mi supervisora y amiga, se había asombrado de mi progreso. Le debí mi éxito a mi natural capacidad para aprender rápido, también como a mi rigurosa agenda de trabajo semanal. Al principio, le había pedido a Nallia tiempo extra porque necesitaba el dinero, y el hospital necesitaba la ayuda. Pero la verdad era, que no quería dejar de moverme.

Durante los días, trabajaba en el hospital. De noche leía, investigaba y practicaba con instrumentos médicos y máquinas para mejorar mis conocimientos. Hice un punto de nunca detenerme. Desde el momento de mi escape, me mantuve ocupada - formulando un plan, encontrando un hogar, un trabajo, y luego dedicándome obsesivamente a ese trabajo. Si me mantenía moviéndome, trabajando, si me mantenía distraída constantemente, no tenía que pensar en el pasado. Entre más tiempo y distancia pusiera entre el pasado y yo, más fácil sería continuar - o eso había pensado.

Por dos años, dediqué todo mi tiempo al hospital. No tenía vida personal. Mi carrera era todo. Eso era tal vez por qué Nallia finalmente me prohibió de trabajar toda la semana. El hospital estaba muy recuperado para entonces, y ciertamente no necesitaba más un gran ingreso. Mi cuenta personal estaba llena de ahorros, tanto que podría costear unas vacaciones - varias, de hecho.

"Dos años es demasiado sin descanso," recuerdo a Nallia decirme. Nunca había tenido el coraje para admitirle que eran más de dos años desde que tuve unas vacaciones. Notando que la confesión sólo confirmaría su argumento, finalmente acepté tomarme un tiempo, también como acortar mi horario de ochenta y cuatro horas de trabajo semanal, a cincuenta.

Con todo ese tiempo libre, comencé a darme cuenta que verdaderamente no tenía vida fuera de mi carrera. Además de Nallia, no había hecho amigos. Además de los estudios médicos, no tenía pasatiempos. Además de viajar al hospital y mi viaje semanal al mercado, nunca dejaba mi casa. Y en tanto a compañía, bueno, la idea era risible. Mientras que gradualmente me había enseñado a dejar de creer que cada hombre que conocía planeaba hacerme daño, aún no podía dar ese próximo paso hacia una relación.

Fue esa noche, cuando estaba sentada en mi habitación en mi primer día de vacaciones forzadas que consideré- que consideré verdaderamente mi vida en Wotja. Esa fue la única noche en dos años, desde mi escape, que me permití llorar.

Sí, tenía mi libertad, pero sólo era física. Nadie me poseía, me controlaba, me apoyaba o me protegía. Era verdaderamente autónoma. En ese aspecto, había encontrado mi libertad. Pero emocionalmente, psicológicamente, aún tenía que liberarme. Aún tenía problema en confiar en la gente. Mantenía un arma automática en mi casa y vehículo todo el tiempo. Siempre hacía un punto al mantener vago mi pasado, y lo poco que decía siempre era una mentira. De hecho, la única verdad sobre mí que le dije a alguien fue mi nombre. Se me había ocurrido que debería usar un seudónimo por protección, pero mi nombre era todo lo que me quedaba de quien era realmente. No renunciaría a él, sin importar el peligro.

Supuse que fue esa misma determinación de recuperar el ser que era antes de que los Saiyajín entraran en mi vida que me permití comenzar en Wotja. Hice un genuino esfuerzo para socializar, participar en actividades, y viajar más. Fue lento al principio, pero después de otros dos años, mi vida tenía más. Tenía amigos - mujeres, hombres, parejas, familias. Fui a fiestas, a eventos deportivos, espectáculos teatrales. Intenté todo al menos una vez, y repetía todo lo que disfrutaba. Incluso salí con alguien algunas veces. Aunque nunca me sentí cómoda más allá de tomarnos de las manos y un beso ocasional, al menos era un comienzo. Era un verdadero comienzo para el resto de mi vida.

Y entonces estaba mi carrera. Eso también estaba creciendo a saltos. Fui promovida a una alta posición administrativa. También me dieron mi propia división en el hospital - investigación y desarrollo. Como una niña, amaba resolver rompecabezas y ecuaciones complejas. Encontrar una cura para un malestar me daba la misma emoción. Amaba experimentar con diferentes hierbas naturales y artificiales, químicos, suplementos - todo lo que pudiese usarse para preservar la vida. Con los años, esa se volvió mi vocación: ayudar a las personas.

Supongo que parte de mi depresión inicial, aún antes de que escapara de Vegetasei era ese molesto 'por qué'. ¿Por qué fui salvada cuando tantos murieron el día que Chikyuu fue destruida? ¿Por qué conocí a Vegeta esa noche que produjo una serie de eventos que me permitieron ser libre? Probabilidad y coincidencia no podían ser la respuesta. Tenía que estar viva para algo más. Y ¿qué vocación más grande podría ser que salvar vidas?

Y he salvado vidas. Durante los últimos dos años, mi investigación ha proporcionado curas para tres virus, dos síndromes genéticos y pronto, espero que mi última investigación conduzca a una cura para una enfermedad del corazón que mi querida amiga Nallia ha contraído. Su padre, Que, me contactó hace siete meses, después de que Nallia colapsó. Ella había sido muy reservada conmigo sobre lo que le pasaba. Había notado síntomas por siete meses anteriores a su colapso, pero nunca me lo confió. Cuando encontré a Que llorando afuera de su habitación, supe finalmente que Nallia estaba muriendo, y que no quería que nadie lo supiera. Creyendo que no había cura, había esperado vivir lo que le quedaba de vida tan normal como fuera posible, sin la compasión de nadie.

Nunca le ofrecí mi compasión. En vez, liberé mi rabia hacia ella por no decirme la verdad. Me sentí un poco culpable cuando respondió, diciéndome que tenía valor de regañarla cuando yo nunca le susurré una palabra de mi pasado. En ese momento, hubiese querido decirle todo. Poner finalmente en palabras un tema que había silenciado por años. Pero no pude encontrar las palabras. Aún después de más de cinco años, el pasado aún estaba muy fresco para hablar de él. Así que en vez, juré hacer lo que sabía era capaz. Prometí trabajar sin descanso para encontrar una cura para ella.

Por lo tanto, mi razón para estar en este disgustante planeta con el padre de Nallia. Gracias a su impresionante capacidad financiera, me dieron acceso a alta tecnología y desconocido apoyo planetario para encontrar y obtener todo lo que necesitara para atacar esta viciosa enfermedad del corazón. Sólo puedo esperar que todo lo que haga sea suficiente.

"Creo que mejor te aseguras que nuestra muestra esté en buenas condiciones," aconsejé finalmente.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Que se levantó de la mesa, pero antes de irse, alcanzó en su maletín y sacó un pequeño disco.

"Que, no." Sé exactamente lo que ofrece, pero no lo aceptaré.

"Sí, Bulma." Colocó el disco en mi mano. "Toma esta letra monetaria. Todos los mercados la aceptan. Dáselos, y directamente debitarán de mi cuenta el costo de cualquier compra." Separo mis labios para objetar una vez más, pero él continua hablando fuerte así que no tengo tiempo para interrumpir. "Ahora, sé exactamente cuánto hay en esta cuenta, alrededor de 10 millones de duros si estás interesada, y debo revisar esta cuenta esta noche y si encuentro que no has gastado al menos un cuarto de ese dinero, voy a estar muy ofendido."

"No lo necesito, ni quiero, semejante cantidad de dinero, Que."

"Bulma, soy el décimo hombre más rico en la galaxia. Ese dinero no es nada para mí, así que ve a gastarlo sin culpa. Además, lo que estás haciendo por mi hija vale más que esta ínfima suma de dinero. Ahora, tómalo y diviértete por unas horas antes de que regresemos a casa y luego puedes pasar las próximas semanas encerrada en tu laboratorio."

Notando finalmente que esta no era una batalla que iba a ganar, dejé de discutir con él y acepté el disco. "¿Te encuentro en la nave en cinco horas?"

"Sólo si tienes bolsas de compras contigo," dijo él con una tranquila carcajada antes de irse.

Pronto después, también partí. Una vez que estoy entre el público, soy seguida por un guardaespaldas, Roki. La presencia del alto y bien construido hombre estaba destinada a hacerme sentir segura. Y para mi sorpresa, realmente lo hacía. Roki es un Kesjt. Los Kestj eran una raza guerrera, que valora el honor y la costumbre sobre todo lo demás. Peleaban para proteger a los suyos - _a diferencia_ de otra raza guerrera con la que estuve muy relacionada, quienes usaban su fuerza superior, velocidad y agilidad para conquistar naciones rivales.

Infortunadamente, el pueblo de Roki fue derrotado hace casi una década por una nación enemiga. Estaba dentro de los pocos de su raza que no estuvo en el planeta cuando fue destruido. Aunque era inconsciente de eso, ambos compartimos el dolor de estar dentro de una minoría de sobrevivientes de nuestros conquistados planetas. También parecemos haber encontrado consuelo en la misma cura: dedicando el resto de nuestras vidas para ayudar a otros. Además, de su vocación como guardia personal y su estatus por los últimos siete meses como mi protector.

"Hola, Roki." Asiento hacia él, responde y luego continuamos hacia varios puestos con cosas para ser compradas. Ultimadamente, mi consciencia me detiene de elegir algo. Sé que la mayoría de cosas son botines de planetas conquistados. Después de todo, este es el único propósito de este indigno mundo. Permite que todos los actos ilegales sean ejecutados, ya que queda fuera de la jurisdicción del tratado de paz interplanetario.

Mucho antes, mis pasos me llevan a una banca vacía. Compro una bebida local y me siento tranquilamente contando los minutos antes de poder dejar este planeta. Me recuerda demasiado al hogar Saiyajín.

"¿No'eer? Ey brout'm eer?" El sonido de una mujer hablando en un dialecto interplanetario pronunciado pobremente capta mi atención. "I no'own'd a Saya-gen be'fo. Ow much e bee'in shold fo?"

Parpadeo. Mis pensamientos deben haber colisionado con el bullicioso mundo a mi alrededor. Podría haber jurado que una mezclada forma de "Saiyajín" había salido de labios de la mujer.

"Más de lo que puedes costear, estoy seguro." Un hombre le responde en una voz mucho más clara. "No es que todos los días un Saiyajín vaya al bloque. ¡Especialmente ese bastardo!"

Mis ojos se abren mientras mi cuerpo se gira. Había escuchado bien. Estaban hablando de un Saiyajín - uno está aquí, siendo vendido como esclavo.

¿Podría ser verdad?

Antes de notar lo que estoy haciendo, sigo al hombre y a la mujer quienes discutían sobre el Saiyajín. Prontamente, me conducen a la versión de este planeta del Seriichi. Siento el aire dejar mis pulmones por un momento cuando entro. "Rushka Bulma," Roki usa el término formal Kesjt para una mujer soltera. "Este no es lugar para ti."

Tiene razón, por supuesto. Habiendo sido la mercancía alguna vez, no puedo condonar la compra y venta de seres vivientes. Aún, una parte de mi afloja mis principios mientras imagino los papeles invertidos, unos lujuriosos hombres Saiyajín siendo el objeto de sumisión en vez de dominancia. Es enfermo y retorcido de mi, pero quiero ver a uno de esos bastardos humillados como yo lo fui.

Así que entré al concurrido salón. Me mantuve bien protegida en la parte de atrás mientras intento escuchar más detalles referentes a este prisionero. Me pregunto cómo este Saiyajín ha llegado a ser esclavizado. ¿Era del lado perdedor de la guerra civil? De repente deseo haber seguido los resultados del conflicto. En principio, no quise saber. Cuando escapé, planeé dejar completamente atrás esa parte de mi vida, lo cual significaba que no me permitiría ningún contacto con ella.

Había sido una difícil decisión. Una parte de mi quería saber qué lado ganó. Una parte de mi quería saber si ambos bandos tuvieron éxito en matarse mutuamente. Y una parte de mi anhelaba conocer el destino de cierto hombre que he tratado de borrar de mis recuerdos con los años.

En ese punto, encontré poco éxito.

Sin permitirle a mi mente vagar más, sacudo mi cabeza y luego me enfoco en el frente del salón. La criatura conduciendo el evento golpea su podio para callar el lugar. Una vez que se tranquiliza lo suficiente, comienzo a escucharlo hablar.

"Hoy tenemos una buena compra para ustedes," declara el anunciador antes de levantar su mano dramáticamente en el aire y señalar hacia una entrada lateral al pequeño escenario. "Todos han escuchado rumores de él por un tiempo, pero no es más un mito. La espera finalmente ha terminado. Subastadores, les doy el artículo más original que verán para la venta en este edificio - ¡el derrotado Rey Saiyajín!"

Retumbantes carcajadas y aplausos hicieron eco por el salón mientras un golpeado y ensangrentado cuerpo era sacado al escenario. Mi mano vuela hacia mi boca para evitar un grito mientras apenas reconozco al golpeado hombre ante mi.

"No," susurro con horror. "Perdió."

"¿Quién perdió?" me pregunta mi confundido guardia.

Con un profundo respiro, susurro un nombre que he borrado de mis labios por seis años - un nombre que me ha perseguido por tanto tiempo.

"_Vegeta."_

------

Continuará…


	2. Cambio

**INDOMABLE**

(_Unbroken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 2 - Cambio

------

"_Ah!" mi espalda se arquea mientras siento sus manos contra ella. "No lo hagas," intento alejarme de él antes de que pueda tomar las tiras. No sorprendentemente, soy muy lenta._

"_Cálmate," me dice en su voz más profunda. "No te lastimaré," promete mientras cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y le permito terminar. Es muy lento completando la tarea. Mi espalda se tensa mientras sus dedos continúan deslizándose contra mi piel. Recuerdos anteriores hacen eco por mi psique, enviando escalofríos por mi espina, que debió reconocer. "Pronto pelearé con Brolli."_

"_Lo sé," respondo tranquilamente._

"_Lo mataré," añade._

"_Me alegra que obtengas todo lo que querías." Siento las tiras seguras e inmediatamente me muevo para alejarme. Me detiene al tomar mi brazo._

"_Mírame," ordena. Bajo un poder suyo, mis ojos se fijan con los suyos. Para mi asombro, traiciona más emoción de la que había esperado. "Yo… siento permitirle a Brolli alcanzarte." Su sinceridad me impresiona, igual la sobria elección de palabras. Sin embargo, en este momento, no estoy de humor para perdonar._

"_Fue el señuelo. Brolli lo pescó. Tú ganas." Suelto mi brazo de su agarre. "No me sermonees al actuar como si te preocupara lo que me costó, cómo me humilló. Tenemos un trato. No lo confundamos con algo más." Mi tono debió ser más rudo de lo que me di cuenta porque la expresión en su rostro ahora es reservada._

"_Tienes mi palabra; no más daño físico sufrirás por tanto tiempo como estés bajo mi protección." Rabia flota en sus ojos mientras sus puños se aprietan. Infortunadamente, no puedo decir si su rabia está dirigida a sí mismo o a mi._

"_No puedes prometer eso," discuto rápidamente. Deseo que sí, pero ambos lo sabemos mejor._

"_Después del ejemplo que haré de Brolli hoy, te aseguro, ningún hombre se acercará a ti." La vehemencia en su voz casi me hace querer creerle. Pero no. Sé con quién estoy tratando._

"_¿Eso te incluye?" Me atrevo a preguntar. Su reacción a mis palabras es dolorosa, pero continúo, "Si realmente quieres asegurar mi seguridad, podrías liberarme esta noche." Pauso. Cuando no responde, asiento con mi cabeza. "Está bien, no lo creí." Me giro para alejarme de él, pero sus palabras me detienen antes de llegar lejos._

"_Tendrás tu libertad, mujer. Ya has completado una parte de nuestro trato. No dudo que tengas éxito en el resto."_

_Mis brazos se envuelven a mi alrededor mientras suspiro incrédula, "¿Y si estás equivocado?"_

_Él está detrás. Siento su aliento contra mi cuello. "No soy Brolli," me informa mientras sus dedos tocan mis hombros. Está esperando porque los retire. No lo hago. Sus movimientos son lentos, cautelosos. No les temo. "Nunca me forzaría en ti." Sus dedos lentamente se expanden hasta que cada una de sus manos está plana contra mis hombros. "Sólo tendré una mujer en mi cama que venga voluntariamente. Pienso que mis acciones de hoy te probaron eso." Él tira de mis hombros y me hala contra su pecho. Su cuerpo es duro, cálido, seguro. Brolli no puede tocarme mientras esté con este hombre. Nadie puede. "Tendrás tu liberad, de una forma u otra."_

_Quiero creerle. Desesperadamente, quiero que todo sea verdad. Así que pretendo que lo es. Giro mi cuerpo y escondo mi rostro en su cuello. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su torso, bajo el calor de su capa. Siento sus manos envolverse alrededor de mi espalda mientras me hala contra él._

_Consuelo._

_No lo había sentido en tanto tiempo. Apenas recuerdo lo mucho que significa ser abrazado. Podría no ser real, pero es suficiente para engañar a mis sentidos. "Quiero creerte," susurro contra su garganta._

_Su mentón se mueve hacia mi. "Soy un hombre de palabra," promete. Me encuentro confiando en su sinceridad, pero no en su resolución. Jura que mantendrá su palabra, pero incluso Radditz me advirtió que no puedo estar segura que este hombre continuará con su parte del trato cuando no hay nada obligándolo a hacerlo. Sólo tengo su palabra. Deseo que fuera más. "No soy Brolli," me golpea con una declaración de tal vehemencia que deduzco que está suplicándome que entienda algo de suma importancia. "No soy Brolli," insiste por tercera vez. Esas cortas palabras están empacadas con un significado que no estoy dispuesta a enfrentar. No puedo, no ahora._

_Cuando parece satisfecho de que al menos haya comprendido las bases de su confesión, me libera y se gira hacia la salida. De repente me encuentro incapaz de dejarlo partir con la última palabra en el asunto. "Espero por nuestra salvedad," llamo tras él. "Pero no creo que me hará olvidar quiénes son tú y tu pueblo."_

"¿Rushka? ¿Rushka? ¿Estás bien, Rushka Bulma?"

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar mi atormentador recuerdo.

Mi visión se aclara.

Vegeta.

Mis ojos permanecen atrapados en su golpeado cuerpo. Está desnudo, y de rodillas con sus golpeados brazos sostenidos por dos hombres. Apenas puedo reconocerlo. Sus ojos están hinchados y cerrados. Golpes oscurecen su bronceada piel. Sangre, fresca y vieja, mancha todo su cuerpo. Su cola cuelga límpidamente entre sus piernas. Si el anfitrión del evento no prometiera que Vegeta aún estaba vivo, habría creído que la grotesca visión ante mi no era nada más sino un cadáver.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar mientras la vista me abruma. Toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad contener el vómito que siento ahogar mi garganta. "No puedo creer que esto esté pasando." Mientras obviamente hubiese preferido que el bando de Vegeta fuera el victorioso, nunca dudé verdaderamente que lo sería. Las élites tenían la fuerza, pero las clases más bajas tenían los números más Vegeta. Estaba segura que su bando ganaría eventualmente. ¿Cómo podría todo haber salido tan mal para que el poderoso Rey Saiyajín hubiese sido reducido a este golpeado cuerpo?

"Tenemos que hacer algo," digo abruptamente, sin pensar.

"¿Hacer algo?" Roki repite confundido.

"Oferta por él," demando. Escucho declarar al anunciador que la oferta de apertura es de quinientos mil duros. Inmediatamente recibe un postor ante el precio. "Por favor, Roki. Oferta por él por mi."

"¿Ofertar por él?" su voz se eleva bruscamente.

Me irrito que mi compañía parezca incapaz de hacer algo además de repetir lo que digo. "Sólo los hombres están permitidos a ofertar en estas cosas. Debes ofertar por mi."

"¡Un millón de duros!" Grita un hombre.

"¡Uno y medio!" Ofrece otro.

Mis puños se aprietan en frustración. Desde que el tiempo es la esencia, soy tan directa como es posible. "Mira, Que me dio esto," le muestro a Roki la letra monetaria que Que me obligó a tomar antes de su salida, "para comprar lo que quiera. Quiero a ese Saiyajín. ¡Oferta por él!"

Claramente sorprendido por mi anormal comportamiento, Roki pausa por un momento. Cuando le espeto, demandando de nuevo que oferte, finalmente pareció darse cuenta de lo importante que es esto para mi. "Deploro la compra y venta de vida."

"Eso nos hace dos." Aunque mi admisión contradice lo que le pido, creo que confía en mi lo suficiente para saber que estoy siendo honesta. También debió notar que mis intenciones no son malas, porque finalmente se inclina ante mi demanda.

"Muy bien, Rushka." Él asiente y luego se gira hacia el subastador. "¡Tres millones de duros!" grita, ofreciendo un millón más que el postor anterior.

"¡Tres y medio!" Grita alguien.

"Cuatro," declara Roki.

"Cinco." Una nueva voz se une.

"Seis," Roki pausa después de hacer la oferta y me mira. "Exactamente ¿cuánto tienes para gastar en esta adquisición?"

"Lo que sea que tome." Tengo al menos diez millones conmigo, y algo extra que puedo obtener de Que. No hay manera en que vaya a dejar que uno de estos enfermos en el salón compre a Vegeta. Si mi adrenalina no estuviera corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, podría haberme detenido a preguntar por qué soy tan inflexible sobre salvarlo de un destino del que se había rehusado a liberarme hace seis años.

"Estamos en nueve millones, quinientos mil." Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad de ofertas, escucho al subastador repetir la oferta final de Roki.

Estoy aliviada cuando el último hombre ofertando contra nosotros gruñe, "muy costoso para mi maldita sangre."

"Última llamada," anuncia el subastador. Soy incapaz de respirar hasta que esa palabra cruza sus labios. "¡Vendido! Felicidades al hombre de atrás. Puedes venir a recoger tu compra."

Corro hacia el escenario. Roki me sigue rápidamente. Le alcanzo la letra para dársela al subastador. Roki se desvía para pagarle al hombre, mientras voy directamente al lado de Vegeta. Los dos guardias que habían estado sosteniéndolo habían dejado caer su inconsciente cuerpo al suelo. Inmediatamente reviso su pulso una vez que lo alcanzo. Es débil, pero está ahí. Estando así de cerca a su cuerpo, ahora puedo ver la verdadera extensión de sus heridas. Su piel alguna vez perfecta ahora estaba enmarcada con cicatrices, llevándome a creer que su tortura no fue reciente, sino que ha sucedido por un tiempo.

"¿Qué te han hecho?" Susurro culpable mientras acaricio su ensangrentado entrecejo. Mi mente aún da vueltas en la derrota de Vegeta. ¿Cómo podría haber sido golpeado así? Ningún Saiyajín se le acercaba en fuerza. Habría tomado un gran grupo de ellos para hacerle este daño. Y entonces ¿por qué dejarlo vivo? Cuando se recuperara, habría sido aún más fuerte que antes, sin mencionar estaría más enfurecido. Algo no estaba bien.

Mis ojos de repente se desviaron hacia una anormal decoloración al lado de su cuello, justo bajo el hueso de su quijada. "¿Qué demonios es esto?" Me pregunto tranquilamente mientras toco la brillante y triangular marca verde. Casi se veía como un tatuaje.

"Eso, hermosa dama, es el seguro que viene con tu compra." Levanto mi cabeza mientras el subastador llega a mi lado. Roki está junto a él. "Es un KD. Es el restringidor mas avanzado que he visto. Así que no se preocupe ahora, cuando despierte, no será más peligroso que un bebé Ojlk."

"¿KD?" Vagamente recuerdo leer sobre eso durante una de mis muchas sesiones de estudio. Konpai-Dokuso, o KD, es una peligrosa toxina que contamina todo el cuerpo, neutralizando completamente la fuerza de una persona. Si recuerdo correctamente, una decoloración de la piel en el lugar de la infección es un efecto colateral. Así tuvo que ser como lo derrotaron. Los tramposos bastardos. Usaron una versión de la toxina para eliminar la fuerza diferencial entre Vegeta y sus enemigos.

"¿Hay una cura?" No puedo recordar leer sobre una, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me crucé con la literatura.

"¿Una cura?" El subastador se rió. "¿Por qué demonio querrías eso? Lo curas y enfurecería como este universo nunca lo ha visto. Ni lo sugiera."

"No pedí su consejo," Espeto. "¿Hay o no hay una cura conocida?"

Frunciendo sus ojos, como si no estuviera más divertido, responde fríamente, "No. No hay cura."

Girándome hacia Vegeta, casi rasgo la marca en su cuello. No. No puedo creerle al bastardo subastador. Debe haber una forma para ayudarlo. Ahora no era el momento y el lugar para preocuparse por eso. Primero, Vegeta necesita ser atendido. Restaurar su fuerza y buscar venganza viene en seg- ¿venganza? ¿Cuándo decidí buscar venganza?

"Rushka, ¿estás lista para irnos?" Inmediatamente asiento mi cabeza, agradecida de que Roki me salvara de tener que explorar el peligroso lugar al que mi mente se ha dirigido.

"Roki, dame tu capa." Lo detengo antes de que recoja a Vegeta. No puedo olvidar las veces cuando Vegeta me brindó la dignidad de arropo físico cuando la situación lo permitió. Si nada más, le debía la misma cortesía. Cumpliendo en silencio mi requerimiento, Roki remueve su capa y me la alcanza. Envuelvo la prenda lo mejor que puedo alrededor de Vegeta antes de que Roki lo levante, y lo lanza sobre su hombro.

"Regresemos a la nave," Aconsejo mientras Roki me sigue de cerca. "Quiero meterlo en un tanque de recuperación tan pronto como sea posible."

------

Hago una mueca mientras mis sentidos regresan a mi. Siento un par de suaves manos en mi cola. Con un corrientazo de fuerza que no anticipo tener, me siento. Agarro a la criatura que está tocándome. Mi bícep se cierra bajo su cuello. Cuando mis ojos se abren, fallo en reconocer mis alrededores, así que me pongo en alerta. Mis ojos se mueven por la habitación, mi cuerpo se tensa en una pose defensiva.

¿Qué fue lo último que ese bastardo de Paragus había dicho?

"_Disfruta el resto de tu vida de degradación, Vegeta. Prometo disfrutar el resto de mi vida como el nuevo rey Saiyajín."_

¿Venderme como esclavo? ¿Es ahí donde estoy? Compadezco al pobre idiota que pensó en comprar al Rey Saiyajín. El verdadero Rey Saiyajín. Paragus sólo tendrá el trono sobre mi cadáver. Y desde que en el momento estoy lejos de morir, sus posibilidades no existen.

El ser que sujeto jadea, teniendo problemas en respirar. Planeo romperle el cuello a la insignificante criatura sólo para callarla, cuando un aroma toca mi nariz. Inhalo un profundo respiro, y luego otro. Casi instantáneamente, me doy cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, el aroma viene del ser en mis manos. Segundo, lo conozco - muy bien.

Casi era un adictivo aroma que había llegado a mi a través de las barreras del atuendo de sirviente y el apestoso hedor del hogar de mi enemigo. Conocí el aroma aún antes de conocer a la mujer impregnada de él. Era la única mujer que había logrado meterse bajo mi piel. Constantemente me tenía pensando en ella, deseándola, y necesitándola al punto donde estuve dispuesto a olvidar mi palabra sólo para tenerla. Era mi obsesión.

Y entonces huyó de mi.

"Después de toda mi apestosa suerte, posiblemente no podría ser así de afortunado," siseo. Lentamente mis ojos se bajan para ver la cima de la cabeza del ser.

Cabello azul.

No puedo evitar sino inclinarme una vez más para inhalar un aroma que pensé nunca inhalar de nuevo.

Verdaderamente es ella.

La libero. Cae indefensa en el piso, sujetando su lastimada garganta, tosiendo violentamente. Me pongo de pie y doy un paso hacia ella; se aleja.

"Aún huyes de mi, veo." Digo las palabras entre dientes. Aunque mis heridas físicas parecen estar curadas, mi mente está lejos de eso. Siento mi rabia empujarme al borde de la locura.

Lentamente, ella gira su cuerpo y finalmente puedo ver su rostro. Sus cristalinos ojos azules brillan más de lo que recuerdo. Su piel es de un tono más bronceado, aunque aún pálido para estándares normales. Su cabello no es más largo y salvaje como era. Mientras aún largo, ahora estaba levemente ondulado, tan bien como una brillante apariencia que me hace pensar que su consistencia es más suave que antes.

No puedo esperar para clavar mis dedos en esos lustrosos mechones.

Está vestida en un estilo de ropa que no reconozco. Alrededor de su cintura, usa una larga falda verde y negro. El resto de su torso está cubierto con un top igual que acentúa sus curvas agradablemente; curvas que parecen haberse llenado apropiadamente con los años cuando sin duda ha estado mejor alimentada.

Disfrutaré explorando esas nuevas curvas.

Con cuidado, se pone de pie, masajeando la suave piel rosa mientras lo hace. "Hola, Vegeta."

Ah, ahí está - la voz que escondió por tantos años antes de que casi se volviera mi privilegio exclusivo.

Deseosamente anticipo el sonido de esa voz gritando mi nombre mientras me hundo dentro de ella.

"Estaba lavando tu cola," admite tranquila. Ansiosa, acaricia sus palmas. Bien. Está nerviosa, incómoda. Debe estarlo. En el estado en que estoy, ¿quién sabe de lo que soy capaz? Ciertamente yo no. "El tanque de recuperación en el que el estuviste no está calibrado para la sensibilidad de la cola de un Saiyajín. Pensé que quemaría menos cuando despertaras si estaba limpia."

"Qué considerada." Mi tono implica lo opuesto. Me acerco un paso más, mis ojos suben y bajan por su cuerpo. Lo memorizo. Hago planes para él. Mi expresión debe reflejar las cosas deliciosas que mi mente está conjurando porque ella me espeta.

"Fue muy atento de mi considerando que fui violada por esa cosa más veces de las que puedo contar." Ella capta mi atención. Mis ojos se mueven hacia los suyos. Está tomando profundos respiros. Una mezcla de temor y rabia la inunda. Extrañamente, el aroma me disgusta.

"No por mi cola." Estoy dispuesto a defenderme. Odio que después de seis años, de nuevo esté obligado a recordarle que no soy su antiguo amo.

"Al menos, no todavía."

"Perra," gruño ante su implicación. Ella salta atrás mientras avanzo. Es una tonta por provocarme. No tiene idea de por lo que he pasado. "Sabes, tengo media razón para darte exactamente lo que quieres. Debo probarme el bastardo que siempre me atribuyes ser." Tomo sus hombros, empujándola contra una mesa de trabajo tras ella. "Nunca te puse un maldito dedo cuando tuve cada derecho de hacerlo cuando me complaciera. Pero eso no fue lo bueno suficiente. Aún tenías que odiarme. Bueno, ¿adivina qué? Está lejos de importarme lo que pienses, eso muy bien podría darte una verdadera razón para odiarme."

La empujo sobre el mesón tras ella, y trepo encima. De alguna forma me asusto cuando no hace un movimiento para luchar conmigo. De hecho, su aroma ha cambiado. No está tan asustada como antes. "¿Nada de forcejeo, ni un lloriqueo? Debes estar tan mal como yo." Deslizo mis manos bajo su falda. Descansan en sus caderas. Mierda, es tan suave. Más suave de lo que recuerdo. Su piel desnuda se siente tan bien contra mis callosos dedos.

"Tal vez sí," me asusta con su declaración. "Tal vez por eso es que estás aquí." Ella recoge su larga falda y luego envuelve una pierna al tiempo en mi cintura. Levanta sus caderas del mesón. Sus brazos se fijan bajo los míos, mientras sus manos sujetan mis hombros y sus uñas se clavan en mi piel. "Tal vez te necesito para reparar esa parte de mi que se rehúsa a curarse." Ella empuja su cabeza hacia adelante, y sus labios encuentran los míos. Es ruda y demandante mientras introduce su lengua en mi boca.

Tan pronto como mi shock se desvanece, devuelvo sus avances con igual pasión. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su torso, presionándola tan fuerte contra mí que mi piel se impregnará con su aroma por mucho después de este día. Mi cola ondea de un lado a otro, anticipando vigorosa lo que está por venir - lo que he esperado por tanto tiempo.

Se me ocurre que estoy experimentando un sueño, o una especie de ruptura psicológica de la realidad. Es posible que mi mente finalmente se destruyera después de tantos meses de tortura y ahora estoy envisionando mi más oscura fantasía - la mujer encontrada, conmigo, deseándome, aceptándome, aún después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Esto debe ser un sueño.

"Tal vez entonces pueda continuar finalmente, y encontrar compañía con un hombre que me ame de verdad."

Esto definitivamente no es un sueño.

Separo mi cabeza y la miro. Hija de perra. Quiere usarme. No estoy seguro de por qué la idea me golpea tanto, considerando que tengo cada intención de usarla para mis propios y egoístas propósitos, pero lo hace. Mucho, de hecho.

La empujo lejos de mi, y retiro sus piernas de mi cintura. Bajo de la mesa como si la sensación me disgusta. Tal vez es la idea de ella usándome como un escalón para llegar a otro hombre. O tal vez es su devoción a esa promesa que me hizo hace seis años - la última vez que la vi - que nunca me querría, nunca regresaría a mi, nunca se quedaría por mi. La perra tenía algo de valor, tratándome como una segundona forma de vida. Soy el maldito Rey de todos los Saiyajín. No hay nadie más grande que yo en el universo. Debería estar honrada de que la recuerde.

Comienzo a pasearme en frente de ella, mi cola aún ondea violentamente de un lado a otro tras de mi, mi rabia es aparente.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?" Ella se sienta, su respiración aún irregular.

"No soy tu juguete." Le siseo. "No soy un remedio que compras para curar todos tus malestares. Soy-"

"Nada." Me interrumpe, hay malicia en su tono. Casi la ataco de nuevo. "Ahora eres nada, Vegeta." Ella salió de la mesa y da un paso hacia mi. Cuando habla de nuevo, su voz se ha calmado. "Eres como yo. Un remanente de un pueblo conquistado, vendido al más alto postor."

La igualdad de nuestras circunstancias no hace nada para acallar mi temperamento hacia ella. Contrariamente, sólo sirve para expandir mi furia. "¿Quién me compró?" Agarro sus bíceps, sacudiendo un poco su cuerpo mientras demando, "¡¿Dónde está el bastardo que cree que puede poseer al Rey Saiyajín!?"

"Cálmate, Vegeta. Yo te compré." Pausa, una maliciosa sonrisa se esboza por sus labios. "Soy tu nueva dueña."

Resoplo, mofándome ante la absurda idea. Aún, su expresión permanece constante. "¿Donde conseguiste el dinero para algo así?"

Su diversión se amplía, y de repente no quiero escuchar la respuesta. "He hecho amigos acaudalados."

"¿Quieres decir compañeros de cama?" La alejo de mi. Ella responde al levantar su mano para abofetearme. Mi velocidad no es la que debería ser, y fallo en atrapar su muñeca a tiempo. Su mano se estrella duro por mi cara - muy duro. Para mi sorpresa, sangre gotea de mi labio.

Ambos nos paralizamos, la realidad de lo que esto significa nos golpea a los dos. Sin embargo, para ella, el shock sólo es momentáneo. "No debería esperar nada menos de ti que asumir que mi cuerpo es mi único objeto de valor," acusa ella. Fue un golpe bajo, pero considerando mis circunstancias, es afortunada de que me esté conteniendo de atacarla con palabras.

"Terminamos aquí," giro para irme. Pelear con ella no resolverá nada. Igual que antes, la mujer sólo ha servido para distraerme de mi verdadero propósito en la vida - buscar venganza contra mis enemigos. Me muevo hacia la salida, pero ella tiene las agallas de bloquear mi camino.

"No estamos cerca a terminar," anuncia Bulma mientras coloca una mano en mi cintura como si el gesto pudiera detenerme. "Primero que todo, no tienes ropa puesta. Segundo, no sabes dónde demonios estás. Y tercero, me necesitas." Estoy menos complacido por la idea de que sea mi dueña. "Mira, ¿sabes por qué estás tan débil?" Frunzo mis ojos, irritado de que me vea en este estado. "Tu cuerpo ha sido envenenado con una toxina llamada KD. Ahora, si quieres recuperar tu fuerza, soy tu mejor opción."

"¿Tienes el antídoto?"

"No." Encuentro que estoy decepcionado cuando lo admite. "Sin embargo, he hecho una carrera para curar lo incurable, y tú, mi amigo, estás sufriendo de un veneno que no tiene cura conocida."

Mierda.

Me precipito, lanzando objetos cercanos a mi en la habitación. Sabía que Paragus había usado una deshonrosa forma de tecnología para derrotarme, pero escuchar que esta condición puede ser permanente es impensable. ¿Qué razón tengo para vivir si nunca puedo pelear otra vez, si nunca puedo vengarme?

"Vegeta, ¡cálmate!" Los gritos de la mujer finalmente me sacan de mi locura. "Me he vuelto muy buena en lo que hago. Quédate conmigo un tiempo. Dime exactamente cómo te infectaron, y déjame practicar algunas pruebas. En unos meses-"

"¡Meses!" Grito, girándome para encararla una vez más. "La guerra no podría durar unos meses más. Por todo lo que sé, las élites están al borde de ganar, ¡si no lo han hecho ya! ¡Podrían estar usando esta arma en las clases más bajas!"

"No," ella trata de convencerme. "Vegeta, las élites aún tienen una reputación en el universo que mantener. Si se escapan noticias de que las élites recurren a esas tácticas para ganar, nadie los respetará o les temerá de nuevo. Sin mencionar que, si eres susceptible a esta droga, el resto de tu pueblo lo es. Estarían manejando la llave a la extinción de toda tu raza con alguien dispuesto a escuchar los rumores. Sin mencionar sus egos. ¿Cómo podrían enfrentarse sabiendo que no pueden derrotar a las clases más bajas sin una ayuda científica?"

Aunque hay una fuerte lógica en lo que dice, no estoy complacido. Debe haber podido verlo, porque continúa hablando. "Mira, intentaré encontrar todo lo que pueda sobre el estado de la guerra. Puedes decidir lo que quieras hacer después de eso. Pero mientras tanto, no hay razón para trabajar sobre lo que no tienes control inmediato."

Excepto que ese era el problema. No me 'falta control'. Siente tengo control. Frustrado, paso mis manos por mi cabello. Para cuando levanto la mirada, me doy cuenta que ella está más cerca. Alcanza para tocarme, pero rápidamente retracta sus manos, claramente pensando mejor sus acciones. "Vegeta, yo no-"

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Una voz que no reconozco entra en la habitación. Bulma inmediatamente se para en frente de mi, sujetando los bíceps del intruso antes de que ataque tontamente a una élite Saiyajín. Es un hombre mayor, basado en una longevidad promedio interplanetaria diría que está por los cincuenta o sesenta. Su cabello es de un sólido tono de blanco, su piel un tono pálido, casi tan claro como el de la mujer. Tiene una constitución promedio, aunque no una musculosa. Claramente este hombre no es un guerrero.

"Que, cálmate."

"¡¿Calmarme?!" Casi grita mientras Bulma lo obliga a dar un paso atrás. "Cuando te dejé una gran cantidad de duros para comprarte algo, no quise decir un esclavo de placer." El título me hace apretar mis dientes de nuevo. Soy un maldito guerrero Saiyajín. ¡No el juguete sexual de una mujer! "No podía creerlo una vez que supe la verdad de Roki. ¡Ahora veo que es cierto!"

"Que, no sabes lo que pasa aquí." Ella trata de explicar, pero el anciano no quiere escuchar.

"¿No entiendo? No, Bulma, no entiendo lo que pasa aquí. Eres una de las personas más centradas que conozco, y luego vas y haces algo así. Digo, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que es una cosa de estas?" Él mira pasando a la mujer y señala hacia mi. "Y ¿por qué no está amarrado?"

"No necesita estarlo," insiste ella.

"Al demonio que no. Ese hombre es una masa asesina, y sin duda ha cometido muchas de otras atrocidades en su vida. Lo que debe ser es sujetado como un mono rabioso, pero por ahora me conformaré con tenerlo esposado." Se aleja de Bulma y luego camino hacia la mesa donde descansan unas esposas de láser. De ninguna manera esas cosas estarán en mi.

"Que, eso no es necesario. Él no va a-" Interrumpo la declaración de la mujer mientras la giro para que su espalda esté presionada fuertemente contra mi pecho. Cierro un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras mi otra mano se envuelve alrededor de su garganta. "Vegeta, no-"

"¿Que, verdad?" Miro al otro lado de la habitación al hombre que se atrevió a insultarme y luego sugirió que fuera encadenado. Tendré que recordar su nombre para que pueda añadirlo a mi lista de personas que debo matar antes de dejar esta miserable vida. "Bájalas, o le rompo su frágil cuello."

"¡Vegeta!" La mujer me grita indignada mientras trata de zafarse de mi agarre. Con una sorprendente cantidad de esfuerzo logro continuar sujetándola. Malditos mis cobardes enemigos. ¡La simple restricción de un antiguo esclavo ahora es un gran esfuerzo!

"Está bien," concede Que, liberando las esposas. "Sólo suéltala."

"Hm," murmuro junto al oído de la mujer. "Lo tienes bien entrenado. ¿Pero ese es tu récord, no? Brolli murió por ti, yo maté por ti, y ahora este hombre está dispuesto a hacer todo lo que diga para salvarte. Creo que Nappa tal vez tenía razón. Eres una especie de bruja." Aprieto mis dientes. Ella se estremece contra mi. Está asustada.

Ya era tiempo.

"Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Vegeta." Ella trata de mirarme. "Que no hará lo mismo si piensa que eres peligroso. Necesitas soltarme."

"Soy peligroso." Continúo manteniendo mi voz baja, cuidadoso de que sólo ella pueda escucharme. "Pero también fui amable contigo, lo olvidaste. No cometeré ese error dos veces."

"Vegeta, te lo advierto. Detén esto ahora-"

"¿O qué?" Me burlo de cualquier tonta amenaza que planee hacer.

"Esto," ella levanta su entaconado pie y lo estrella sobre mi pie descalzo. Me doblo. Antes de poder detenerla, está fuera de mis brazos. Cuando avanzo para sujetarla de nuevo, estoy retrasado para verla dirigir un instrumento médico hacia mi. Debe ser más pesado de lo que parece, porque después de que me golpea en la cabeza con eso, caigo al suelo y me sumerjo una vez más en la oscuridad.

------

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Que después de correr a mi lado.

"Sí," miro el inconsciente cuerpo de Vegeta. Estaría mintiendo si golpearlo no me hubiese producido un poco de perverso placer. Pero con la diversión a un lado, me arrodillé para asegurarme de que está bien.

"Bulma, ponle esto antes de que despierte." Que me entrega las esposas, y luego saca su comunicador. "Llamaré a Roki para deshacernos de esta cosa." Él mira a Vegeta con desprecio.

"No, no lo harás." Dejo caer las esposas y luego tomo el comunicador. "Vegeta se queda conmigo."

"¿Qué?" Que levanta sus brazos en exasperación. "No puedes conservar a un Saiyajín, incluso uno que claramente está sufriendo de alguna especie de deficiencia de ki."

"Sí, exactamente. Algo ha neutralizado su ki. Necesito ayudarlo a recuperarse."

"¿Ayudarlo? ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?" Claramente él no puede entender mi comportamiento. No puedo culparlo. Apenas puedo entenderlo yo.

Mientras levanto la cabeza de Vegeta para descansarla en mi regazo, noto sangre goteando de su sien izquierda. Usé la manga de mi top para limpiar las pequeñas gotas rojas. Hay una expresión levemente adolorida que destella por su apuesto rostro mientras lo hago. Comienzo a arrepentirme de lastimarlo. Sus comentarios anteriores afirman que ha sufrido grandemente. Me arrepiento de tener que provocarle más dolor.

Mientras mis ojos continúan vagando sobre su curado cuerpo, no puedo evitar notar lo poco que ha cambiado en los últimos años. Es un toque más musculoso en lo físico y su piel ahora tiene cicatrices—pero ambas claramente son un resultado de la guerra—pero su desafiante cabello a la gravedad, piel canela y ojos ébano aún son los mismos rasgos atractivos que producían nudos en mi estómago la última vez que lo vi.

Aún hace nudos en mi estómago.

No tengo idea de cómo las cosas se alejaron de mi tan rápidamente. Un minuto tengo esta retorcida necesidad de ver a un todopoderoso Saiyajín subyugado ante una insignificante criatura como yo. Luego, de repente esa necesidad desaparece una vez que me doy cuenta del Saiyajín siendo humillado como Vegeta. El hombre que, lo planeara o no, me ayudó a liberarla iba a sufrir el mismo destino que yo. Iba a ser comprado por alguna despreciable forma de vida que sin duda sentiría gran placer en producirle dolor. La vista de su golpeado cuerpo, la idea de qué torturas enfrentaría, fue demasiado de soportar. Rápidamente me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo.

Así que lo compré. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pagué por Vegeta, subí a mi nave y regresé a mi hogar—el hogar que creé después de mi vida en Vegetasei. La nueva vida que desesperadamente he tratado de mantener inmaculada de mi pasado. Eso ahora sería imposible. Por supuesto, si soy completamente honesta conmigo, eso nunca fue posible. Por mucho tiempo creí que entre más fuerte sacara mi pasado de mi mente, más fácil sería continuar.

Pero no podría haber sido más claro para mi al momento en el que puse mis ojos en Vegeta que esconderme de mi pasado no resolvería nada. Debo enfrentarlo, y me doy cuenta que cuando mi piel entró en contacto con la suya por primera vez en seis desapasionados años—sumados cinco años de dolor sexual—que él es la llave a mi clausura. El único hombre a quien fui inmune, el único hombre que pasó mis temores y odio para recordarme cómo podría ser la excitación y el consuelo, ahora estaba aquí conmigo. Es un giro del destino, pero uno del que finalmente creo está a mi favor.

La cruda pasión entre nosotros no se ha desvanecido aún después de nuestra larga separación. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, y no pasó entre nosotros en Vegetasei, lo deseo. Mi reacción a él cuando me presionó en la mesa de trabajo, produciendo excitación en vez de temor probaba mucho. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo está cómodo con él, no le teme. Supe al momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron, y nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaron que él era la cura. Estar con él podría terminar mi tormento de una vez y por todas.

Tendría que usarlo, por supuesto. Tomaré su cuerpo egoístamente para enseñarle al mío cómo aceptar y no temer a un hombre. La ironía no me pasó desapercibida de que quiero hacer con él exactamente por lo que lo odié al querer hacerme. Lo que siempre resentí más de él fue su deseo por mi cuerpo y nada más. Aunque intuitivamente sé que los Saiyajín, especialmente las élites, son incapaces de algo más profundo que una relación física, ser reducido a nada más que un cuerpo era—vacío.

Sólo ahora estamos verdaderamente en la misma página de esta historia de horror a la que llamamos vida. Ha sufrido. Yo he sufrido. Y ahora ambos necesitamos curarnos. Será un arreglo mutuamente beneficioso, con el bono de que planeo ayudarlo a recuperarse. Encontraré una cura, y luego puede regresar a su guerra. Supongo que debería estar preocupada de que pueda regresar por mi una vez que se haya vengado, pero no tengo razón para sobreestimar mi atractivo. Estoy segura que se cansará de mi rápidamente, y yo seré olvidada para cuando su guerra termine finalmente.

Espero también haberlo olvidado para entonces. Ya he perdido mucho de mi vida. Ha sido mucho tiempo para establecerme, y comenzar una familia propia.

La idea trae una leve sonrisa a mi rostro. He tenido muy pocas de esas durante la última década de mi vida.

"¡Bulma!" El sonido de Que llamando mi nombre finalmente borra mi sonrisa mientras levanto mi mirada de Vegeta. "¿Escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije?"

Suspiro, sabiendo lo extraño que esto debe parecer para un hombre que no sabe nada de mi pasado. "Entiendo que pienses que estoy loca por reclamar a este hombre, pero tengo mis razones. Necesito que respetes y confíes en mi en esto."

"Lo siento Bulma, pero en este momento, mantenerte viva es más importante para mi que respetar esta tonta decisión. Debe irse." Recuperó el comunicador, y habló en él. "Roki, ven a la instalación médica inmediatamente."

"¡Que!" Digo su nombre como si fuera una maldición.

"Sólo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ti." Es firme en su resolución. "Me lo agradecerás."

Gruño, la rabia me consume. He pasado mucho tiempo de mi vida viviendo bajo la voluntad de otros. No capitularé ahora. "Que, no tendrás la palabra final en este asunto."

Roki nos interrumpe mientras entra a la sala médica. Que inmediatamente ignora mis demandas mientras se gira hacia mi guardia. "Lleva eso," Que lanza una disgustada mano hacia Vegeta, "a-"

"Mi habitación," Interrumpo mientras levanto la cabeza de Vegeta de mi regazo y gentilmente la devuelvo al piso. Me pongo de pie y levanto mi mentón para estar tan cerca al nivel visual de Que como fuera posible. "Que, no soy Nallia. Tal vez ella te permita dictar qué hombres están en su vida, pero no lo harás conmigo. Me diste ese dinero, sin condiciones. Compré este hombre, y lo conservaré, y haré con él lo que me plazca. No interferirás."

"Pero la cura de Nallia-"

"Será descubierta, por mi. Te lo dije, una vez que estemos en casa, iré directo a mi laboratorio y trabajaré en ella. Pero en este momento, tenemos un viaje de tres días de regreso a Wotja, y si quiero pasar esos tres días con ese hombre," señalo firme el cuerpo inconsciente de Vegeta, "Lo haré, y tú me dejarás en paz."

"Pero… Pero… ¡Es peligroso!" Grita Que.

"No cuando su ki está reducido," respondo, más confiada de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

"Será detenido, sin consideración." Discute Que. De nuevo trato de decirle que no controla mis decisiones, pero no escuchará. "Puedo no tener ningún derecho para gobernar tus decisiones personales, pero esta aún es mi nave. No quiero que esa cosa la ensucie. Lo mantienes amarrado o haré que Roki lo meta en una celda. ¿Estamos claros?"

A regañadientes, acepto después de discutir el punto por unos fútiles quince minutos. Satisfecha con mi mínima conformidad, Que le permite a Roki llevar a Vegeta a mi dormitorio. Cuando mi guardia también es instruido para amarrar a Vegeta, tomo ventaja de la medida de seguridad.

"Si debe ser amarrado, quiero que sea a mi cama," demando.

La declaración hace que ambos de mis compañeros frunzan, pero ninguno me refuta. Roki simplemente levanta el inconsciente cuerpo de Vegeta, y sale. Que lo sigue tranquilamente, pausando para ofrecer unas palabras de advertencia. "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo."

Con una risa forzada, asiento. "Eso nos hace dos."

------

Continuará…


	3. Intimidad

**INDOMABLE**

(_Unbroken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 3 - Intimidad

------

Despierto de nuevo, para encontrarme en un lugar desconocido. Defensivamente, extiendo mis brazos sólo para encontrarlos amarrados a una—¿cama? "Veo que finalmente has decidido despertar." La voz de la mujerzuela de cabello azul hace eco desde el otro lado de la habitación. La miro con cuidado mientras viene hacia mi. No está usando nada más que un delgado vestido blanco que apenas pasa su encantadora parte trasera. Sacudo mi cabeza, rehusándome a dejar que su traslúcido traje me distraiga.

"Una vez que recupere mi fuerza, voy a matarte. _Lentamente_."

"Ya, no hay necesidad de ser tan horrible," ronronea mientras gatea elegantemente sobre la cama. Ahorcaja mis muslos justo bajo mi traicionero miembro que continúa endureciéndose ante la vista. Intento quitarla lo mejor que puedo con mis brazos y tobillos atados a las esquinas de la cama. Me encuentro con la derrota cuando la siento apretar sus muslos a mi alrededor, manteniéndome en posición. Muerde su labio inferior, obviamente tratando de detener su burla ante mi fallida resistencia. Cuando se contiene de hacer más comentarios, decido asentar mis caderas en la cama—por esa razón, y porque la fricción destruirá mi control si continúa.

"Recuerdo tener una mejor disposición cuando yo era _tu_ esclava," dice ella.

"Al demonio que sí." Mi envenenada mirada busca atravesarla. Infortunadamente, parece que sólo la anima. "Y _nunca_ te violé."

Ella no puede contener más su diversión con la situación mientras libera unas retumbantes carcajadas. "Eso es lo que crees que voy a hacerte?"

"No quiero fornicarte," advierto. "Así que cualquier reacción de obtengas de mi es involuntaria. _Eso_ es violación. Pensaría que eres familiar con el concepto."

La sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro, mientras se torna muy seria. Siento sus suaves manos bajar hacia mi abdomen mientras la puntas de sus dedos comienzan a trazar un gentil camino alrededor de mi estómago. "Sí, sé lo que es ser sujetada de espalda y forzada a experimentar cosas que no deseas. Verás, eso es por qué te necesito así. Tengo treinta años y nunca he conocido el placer de un hombre. Con el dolor del cuerpo masculino, soy ampliamente familiar, pero el placer, eso necesito aprenderlo."

"Entonces ve a atar a tu rico benefactor." Gruño ante la idea. Después de la forma en que actuó ese tonto cuando amenacé su vida, tengo poca duda de que antes ha jugado a esto. "Estoy seguro que estará más que dispuesto a educarte."

"¿Qué?" Ella ríe, fuerte, abruptamente. "Contrario a su excelente edad, es lo mayor suficiente para ser mi abuelo, y actúa como una figura paterna con mucha más frecuencia. Pero aún si hubiese estado inclinada a acostarme con él, no podría ayudarme. Necesito a un Saiyajín. Sólo con uno de tu raza puedo enfrentar a todos mis demonios."

"Jode a tus demonios," le siseo indignado. "Tengo más que tú, pero nunca te hice nada así de humillante."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Ella levanta una acusadora ceja. "¿Qué hay de vestirme cada mañana? ¿Y de exhibirme a tus babeantes enemigos?"

"Esa fue tu idea," acuso. O tal vez fue mía. Pero de quien fuera no importa. Ella había estado más que dispuesta a usar su cuerpo para acabar a mis 'babeantes enemigos'.

"No vestirme. Lo hiciste para tu propio y perverso placer," responde ella. "Es tiempo que enfrentes las consecuencias de tus acciones, mi derrotado Rey Saiyajín. Ahora eres todo mío."

Río, no estaba planeado, pero sonó deliberada. "¿Tuyo? Mujer, no tienes idea de qué hacer con un hombre como yo. ¿Por qué no me desatas ahora y te ahorras la vergüenza?"

"Un poco de vergüenza es un precio pequeño por la oportunidad de continuar con mi vida." Sí, esa vida que desesperadamente quiere sin mi. Aprieto mis puños. ¿Por qué la idea me enfurece tanto? Podríamos nunca compartir una vida juntos. Soy el rey de una poderosa raza guerrera, y ella es una civil extraterrestre. Está ofreciéndome todo lo que podría querer—una relación física sin ataduras. ¿No era eso lo que siempre quise—su cuerpo y nada más?

Tengo una fuerte y punzante sensación de que hay algo más que quiero de ella, pero no estoy dispuesto a explorarlo. Ni puedo con su atención bajándose a mi erección. Con una combinación de alivio e irritación, observo mientras ella se quita de mis muslos para estirarse junto a mi. Usa un codo para levantar su torso mientras su mano libre comienza a deslizarse por mi pecho, sobre mi garganta, luego se detiene en mi mejilla derecha. Giro mi cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, zafando su mano momentáneamente.

"Estás siendo muy difícil sin razón," toma mi mentón y regresa mi rostro hacia ella. "Ambos podemos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos."

"Y ¿cuántas veces Brolli te dijo algo así, cuando lo rechazabas?" Apunto bajo, tan bajo como puedo para obtener una reacción de ella. Lo hago, pero es más decepcionante y menos odioso de lo que hubiese preferido.

Ella libera un largo suspiro y luego remueve su mano de mi rostro. Desvía su mirada, y luego baja su cabeza sobre mi pecho, justo bajo mi garganta. Siento sus largos mechones cerúleos caer alrededor de mi cuello, sobre mi extendido brazo y por mi pecho. Su aroma, el cual he tratado de ignorar desde que desperté, asalta mis sentidos con una potencia que hace que mis ojos se cierren. "Sabes que nunca podría hacerle a nadie lo que Brolli me hizo. Pero contigo… esperaba que no tuviese que ser así." Siento su aliento en mi pezón mientras habla. Envía un escalofrío por mi cuerpo. Apenas puedo contener un gruñido.

"Desátame," demando.

"No puedo hacerlo." Ella no levanta su cabeza de mi pecho mientras se niega. "Primeramente, ya has probado que no puedo confiar en ti para no intentar escapar."

"Interesante objeción viniendo de ti," no puedo evitar recordarle su propio escape, mi amargura aún cruda.

"Segundo," continúa, ignorando mi comentario, "no sabes lo que pasa aquí. Si Que sabe que no te tengo amarrado, hará que su guardia te meta en una celda hasta que aterricemos. Y luego probablemente intentará venderte como esclavo. Estoy segura que no quieres eso." Esta vez ella levanta su cabeza para mirarme. Mis ojos no pueden evitar caer en sus lujuriosos labios. Quiero probarlos de nuevo.

"No dejaré esta habitación." Debo estar loco para hacer la promesa, pero mi mente está siendo dominada por las partes más bajas de mi cuerpo que están dispuestas a entregarse a ella si concede mis demandas. "Quieres fornicar, podemos fornicar. Pero sólo si tengo cada apéndice libre para usarlo como deseo." Desenrollo mi cola y la envuelvo alrededor de su muñeca. Arrastro su mano hacia una de las esposas.

Puedo ver que la silenciosa súplica la tienta, pero titubea. "No sé si puedo confiar en ti." Entonces retira su mano. "No puedo."

"¿Eso crees?" Gruño antes de lanzar mi cola hacia ella, envolviéndola rápidamente alrededor de su garganta. Ella tose, agarrando el pelaje alrededor de su cuello, intentando zafarse. No la dejo. En vez, uso la fuerza que tengo en el apéndice para halar su enrojecido rostro hacia mi. "Si quisiera, podría acabar con tu vida." Me aseguro que esté mirándome, viendo la viabilidad de mi amenaza. Sólo es después de que estoy seguro que está convencida que la libero. "Pero elijo no hacerlo." Ella colapsa sobre mi, respirando fuertemente, sujetando su garganta. "Sólo soy un peligro para ti si decido serlo. En el momento no tengo deseo de lastimarte, sólo quiero hundirme dentro de ti antes de que mi miembro caiga por falta de liberación."

"No creo que eso sea posible," espeta ella, mientras levanta sus enrojecidos ojos. "Y nunca dije que estuviera lista para tenerte 'hundido' dentro de mi. Necesito tiempo. Necesito que seas considerado, incluso gentil. Dudo que puedas hacerlo sin que tenga una forma de controlarte."

"Me das poco crédito," reto. De nuevo giro mi cabeza lejos de ella. "No tienes noción del sufrimiento que he enfrentado," siseo entre dientes. "Si lo hicieras, notarías que al no matarte aún, he más que probado mi control sobrenatural. Ahora podría necesitar un buen revolcón para aclarar mi cabeza. Así que puedes liberarme para exorcizar unos pocos de mis propios demonios o," regreso mi cabeza para ver sus amplios ojos mirándome, "puedes poner tu nombre en mi lista de personas para exterminar antes de partir de esta vida. Tú eliges."

Ella desvía su mirada por varios momentos. Continuamente aprieto y aflojo mis puños, esperando por su decisión. Finalmente, se pone de rodillas. Sus senos cuelgan sobre mi rostro mientras se inclina para liberar manualmente uno de mis brazos. Tan pronto como el primero está libre, titubea. Observa mientras bajo mi brazo y lentamente roto mi muñeca para estirar los nudos en ella. Deja atado mi otro brazo mientras se mueve hacia mis pies. Desata uno y luego el otro. Regresa para sentarse junto a mi mientras lentamente me doblo y estiro mis adoloridas piernas.

"¿Y bien?" Asiento hacia mi brazo aún amarrado.

Aún no confía en mi.

No debería.

Lentamente ella extiende su brazo y cierra sus ojos mientras ingresa el código para liberar mi último apéndice. Puedo decir que espera que le haga daño una vez que esté libre. Estoy parcialmente decepcionado. Agarro sus caderas y la ruedo debajo de mí. Cubro su boca con la mía. Es asombroso sentirla debajo. Es tan suave como recuerdo, y aún no tan frágil. Mi débil estado la hace sentir más mi igual físicamente. Es una sensación sorprendentemente excitante.

Una vez que su temor se disipa, subo la suave tela de su vestido para encontrar que no está usando nada debajo.

Perfecto.

"Vegeta," su exquisita voz susurra mi nombre mientras remuevo la prenda de su cuerpo. Aunque ahora es seis años mayor, el tiempo sólo parece haber afianzado su belleza. Su infantil juventud ha desaparecido, reemplazada por la madurez de una mujer. Una mujer que sabe exactamente lo que quiere, y a pesar de mí mismo, no puedo estar más complacido de que lo que quiere sea yo.

Separo sus piernas, deslizándome entre ellas. La mayoría del tiempo, todo en lo que podía pensar era en estar dentro de ella. Después de todo el infierno por el que he pasado, quiero saturarme en ella.

"Vegeta, espera." Siento sus manos sujetar mis hombros. Levanto mi cabeza para encontrar sus ojos. Está nerviosa. Puedo verlo claramente, pero no tengo idea de cómo calmarla. Aunque debería estar preguntándome por qué me importaría su comodidad, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo controlarme cuando la necesito tan desesperadamente.

"Yo… no he hecho esto antes." Comienza a murmurar casi incoherente. "Sólo con… Y eso no fue…" sus ojos se cerraron, y contorsiona su cuerpo momentáneamente, como si estuviera adolorida. Sus manos se levantan para cubrir su rostro.

¿No ha hecho esto antes? Brolli fue el primero? Aunque los anteriores comentarios había sugerido eso, la confesión aún era chocante. La idea de que fuera inmaculada antes de que Brolli pusiera sus asquerosas manos en ella alimenta mi ya existente rabia hacia él. Quiero matarlo otra vez por todo lo que le ha hecho, todo lo que ha tomado de ella. Pero más allá de eso, ahora tengo otra razón para odiarlo. Me ha quitado este momento.

Si la mujer verdaderamente no tiene recuerdos pasados de una positiva experiencia sexual, será difícil, si no imposible hacerla sentir cómoda conmigo. Verá este coito como algo que enfrentar, en vez de algo para disfrutar. Al demonio. No me negará de esta oportunidad para experimentarla totalmente. Ese bastardo ha estado muerto por más de seis años. _No_ me perseguirá ahora, y me aseguraré que también deje de perturbar a la mujer.

Aunque mi cuerpo tiembla con necesidad, la obligo a calmarse. Tembloroso, dejo caer mis manos en la cama, cada una junto a uno de sus hombros. "Bulma," gruño su nombre. Cuando no responde, deslizo mis manos bajo su cuerpo, halándola contra mi pecho. Caigo de costado, llevándola conmigo mientras lo hago. "Mírame." Uso mi mano para retirar la suya de su rostro. Crudo dolor enmarca sus mejillas. Paso mis dedos sobre su rostro como si el gesto fuera suficiente para borrar su tormento.

"Él gana." Sus ojos se enfocan en los míos mientras hago la declaración. "Si no te dejas hacer esto, Brolli gana. Te ha destrozado. Te arruinó para otros. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Vivir el resto de tu vida atada a él?"

"Por supuesto que no." Maldice, su cabeza cae para descansar contra la mía. "Es sólo… Aún después de todo este tiempo… No sabes lo difícil que es olvidar."

"No es sobre olvidar." Mis ojos se desvían de los suyos mientras mi mente se dirige a mi propio sufrimiento. "Yo nunca olvidaré el momento en que mi ki fue restringido - el momento en el que me volví indefenso contra mis enemigos. Nunca olvidaré el salvaje dolor que me provocaron. La miseria. La humillación. Lo llevaré por el resto de mi vida." Hago una mueca. De repente me enfurezco con todo el universo por esos recuerdos que siempre soportaré. "Pero no lo dejaré destruirme. No lo dejaré detenerme de lo que quiero. Ellos ganan de esa forma, y nunca dejaré ganar a mis enemigos cuando está en mi poder evitarlo." Mi mirada lentamente regresa a la mujer junto a mi. Ella ahora está mirándome, sus cristalinos ojos azules atrapan los míos por varios momentos.

"Deseo que fuera tan fuerte como tú," dice ella finalmente.

No puedo evitar liberar una amarga risa. "En el momento, mujer, casi lo eres."

Ella sonríe, sus perfectos dientes blancos traicionan un genuino momento de placer. Noto que me gusta esta mirada en ella. Hace seis años, no tenía esperanza de verla, pero ahora, ahora, es real. Tal vez su escape no era completamente la catástrofe que siempre describí. Sin su tiempo como una mujer libre, podría nunca haber llegado a este nivel de confianza, nunca haber ganado el coraje para estar en esta cama conmigo. No. No fue una catástrofe del todo.

"Encontraré una manera de restaurar tu ki. Lo prometo." Su profunda sonrisa se disuelve lentamente en una placentera. Noto que también lo disfruto inmensamente. "Pero tienes razón. No es sobre olvidar. Es sobre continuar, sobre vivir con mi pasado. No puedo decir que esta parte de mi nunca fue destrozada, pero sé que puede ser reparada. Me lo debo."

Ella toma un profundo respiro, y luego se desenreda de mis brazos. Rueda sobre su espalda, y luego cierra sus ojos. Inhala otro profundo respiro, y entonces declara. "Bien. Estoy lista."

Frunzo mientras mis ojos viajan sobre su cuerpo. Ella _no _está lista. Sus brazos y piernas están tensos, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos cerradas en nerviosos puños. Parece un soldado preparándose para una golpiza de su comandante. Paso mi mano sobre mi rostro con frustración. No sufrí por más de seis años de insatisfecha lujuria por esta mujer sólo para finalmente tenerla _así_.

"Abre tus ojos," demando mientras ruedo sobre ella. Se asoma por un ojo, y luego abre el otro. "Sin importar lo que haga, quiero que mantengas tus ojos abiertos y en mi. Quiero que veas, que sepas, exactamente quién está excitando tu cuerpo."

Ella muerde su labio inferior en la manera más deliciosa antes de asentir en silencio. Entonces tomo un profundo respiro propio, y comienzo a hacer lo que sólo había podido soñar en hacerle por mucho tiempo.

Habiendo imaginado este escenario múltiples veces, sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer primero. Bajo mi boca a uno de sus senos. El día que tomé el puesto de mi padre en su mesa de conferencias, pavoneándola en frente de Brolli y sus élites, está ardiendo en mi mente. Cuando ella bajó su top y llevó mi boca para succionar sus firmes senos, todo en lo que pude pensar fue en tener completo acceso y sin inhibición a esos perfectos globos. Podría pasar horas sólo refamiliarizándome con ellos.

Lamo su endurecida punta, primero en su seno derecho y luego en el izquierdo. Soplo en cada uno, permitiéndole sentir el frío de mi saliva secándose en su sensible piel. Repito el suave tormento hasta que su pecho está subiendo y bajando a paso acelerado. Levanto la mirada momentáneamente para asegurar que sus ojos aún estén fijos en mi como había demandado. Cuando veo que ha seguido mis instrucciones, la recompenso al rodear uno de sus senos. Mi pulgar e índice se extienden para levantar el impresionante peso. Aprieto la firme carne, y luego gentilmente paso mi dedo medio sobre su trocito. Aflojo mi agarre y luego repito el patrón mientras mi boca se baja a su rechazado seno.

Rozo mis labios contra él, y luego rodeo una serie de prolongados besos alrededor de su areola rosa. La escucho inhalar un profundo respiro. Levanto mis ojos para fijarlos con los suyos mientras continúo mi camino alrededor de su duro pezón. No veo temor en su expresión, sólo excitación, y tal vez un poco de shock. Mientras la veo observándome noto que mi propia excitación ha regresado, pero no tendré un momento de esto dictaminado por mis propias necesidades. Casi siento implícitamente que ver el placer de esta mujer me traerá más gratificación de la que podría mi propia estimulación física.

En algún punto los besos no fueron suficientes para mi, y tomo tanto de su seno en mi boca como puedo. Succiono. Muerdo. Quiero quemar mi boca y manos en ella. Sin importar lo mucho que viva, o con quien se establezca, nunca olvidará mis atenciones. Ella nunca olvidará el placer que le produzco, el placer que sólo _yo_ puedo proveerle. Aunque sé que no seré el último, quiero ser el único digno de recordar.

"Vegeta," la escucho suplicar mi nombre. "Yo… no puedo soportar más. Tienes… que detenerte."

Sonrío contra su seno, anticipando esta reacción. Inmediatamente, retiro mis labios y manos. Ella gruñe tan pronto como sus senos quedan desatendidos. "Ten cuidado con lo que pides, mujer."

Ella mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, frustrada, deseosa. "Tal vez—tal vez fui un poco precipitada." Ella rasguña las telas bajo nosotros. Tomo sus manos y las retiro de las sábanas.

"Tal vez, sin duda." Llevo sus manos a descansar en cada uno de sus senos. "Ahora tendrás que complacerte."

Su cabeza deja de moverse y me mira. Sorpresa y confusión brillan en sus ojos mientras se mueven de un lado a otro entre sus dos senos. "No…" Ella trata de retirar sus manos. No la dejo. "No… no puedo…"

"¿No puedes?" Siento una de mis cejas levantarse. "Por supuesto que puedes." Mis rudas manos suben lo mejor que pueden sobre las suyas delicadas. "¿Cómo esperas experimentar placer con un hombre si no puedes encontrarlo por ti misma?"

Comienzo a presionar sus dedos en un masajeador movimiento en sus senos. "Tú… parecías… estar haciendo… un buen trabajo… sin mi." Aunque hace puchero, mantiene entusiasta el paso conmigo. Pronto noto que puedo liberar sus manos, y ella continúa masajeando sus senos sin mi guía. Para mi disfrute, trata diferentes pasos, y grados de presión. Trata pellizcar, apretar y acariciar levemente sus senos. Noto que particularmente está cómoda con sus suaves suministros. Escondo ese conocimiento.

"Eso es," instruyo, notando plácidamente que de alguna forma observarla tocarse es aún más excitante que hacerlo por mí mismo. "Conoce tu cuerpo. Lo que le gusta. Nunca tendrás lo que quieres de un hombre si no sabes qué necesitas."

Ella me mira de repente; un poco de la nebulosidad sexual en la que está se disipa.

Sonríe.

Mierda, amo esa mirada.

"Vegeta."

Mierda, amo el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios.

"Realmente estás tratando de ayudarme." Ella libera sus senos y levanta su torso para estar sentada conmigo. Sus manos se envuelven alrededor de mis mejillas mientras susurra. "Gracias." Su boca entra en contacto con la mía, y la abro para su invasión. Su lengua explora mi boca perezosamente. Noto que este beso es diferente a los otros besos rápidos y frenéticos que hemos compartido antes. Este es más como nuestro primer beso, cuando la deseé aún sin saber cómo era. Cuando por primera vez, me di cuenta que no sólo quería cualquier mujer para satisfacer mis necesidades. Quería a esta mujer específicamente. Eso nunca me había pasado antes de esa noche, y nunca ha pasado desde que nos separamos.

Me permito caer hacia adelante. Una mano apoya su cabeza, mientras la otra siente la cama. Una vez que nos acostamos juntos, desenreda sus piernas de las mías para envolverlas alrededor de mi cintura. Rompe nuestro beso lo suficiente para mirarme. "Estoy lista. De verdad. Esta vez estoy lista." Promete y esta vez le creo. Parece una mujer que verdaderamente quiere un hombre dentro de ella, no sufrir simplemente un destino que cree debe enfrentar como una especie de rehabilitación.

"Mantén tus ojos abiertos," demando una vez más mientras presiono mi erección en sus labios vaginales. "Quiero que nos veas unidos." Ella asiente, y baja su mirada a donde nuestros cuerpos están por fusionarse. Empujo una pulgada dentro de ella. Cuando siento sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda y brazo, pauso para mirarla.

"Vegeta," hay un leve titubeo en su voz mientras de repente grita mi nombre. Su retractación a este punto no es completamente inesperada—frustrante, sí, pero inesperada, no. "No voy a detenerte." Ella debe estar leyendo mis pensamientos. "Te dije que estaba lista, y lo estoy. Sólo… por favor, sólo… sólo… sólo quiero que seas gentil cuando me hagas el amor."

------

Todo mi cuerpo duele. _Todo _mi cuerpo. Nunca he experimentado una agonía como esta. Es un buen tipo de agonía, pero una agonía de la misma. Lo necesito dentro de mi. Eso es por qué esto está trabajando, eso es por qué no estoy aterrorizada. Lo necesito, justo como lo sospechaba. El temor de mi pasado no puede perseguirme cuando este hombre sabe cómo excitarme apropiadamente. No me queda suficiente sentido para pensar en algún trauma que haya experimentado. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en alcanzar, tan rápidamente como sea posible, un orgasmo.

Así que ¿por qué sólo está mirándome? Posicionado en mi entrada, a pulgadas—_pulgadas—_de liberarme de más de un tipo de infierno, y todo lo que puede hacer es mirarme como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. "¿Vegeta? ¿Q-Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Parpadeo, confundida y frustrada en más forma de una. "Te pregunté qué pasa."

"Antes de eso," su agarre en mi es firme. "¿Qué me pediste?"

¿Pedirle? Apenas puedo recordar su nombre en el momento, mucho menos lo que le pedí. "¡Gentil!" Grito final y miserablemente. "Ser gentil." Por supuesto, estoy tan desesperada por él que gentil se vuelve menos y menos de un requerimiento mientras pasan los segundos.

"¿Cuando haga qué?" Gradualmente me doy cuenta qué he pasado que lo tiene tan enervado. "¿Qué dijiste que estaba por hacer?"

Dejo caer mi cabeza, y libero un frustrado gruñido. ¿De qué está hablando? Y ¿por qué, cuando está tan cerca a darnos lo que queremos está torturándome así? "Sabes lo que estás por hacer. Estás por tener sexo conmigo."

"Así no fue como lo llamaste." Su voz es calmada, muy calmada considerando que tiene que estar sufriendo tanto como yo, si no más.

"¿Como lo llamé?" Parpadeo, intentando desesperadamente recordar qué pobre elección de palabras usé para ofenderlo. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, mi expresión debió igualar la suya. Hacer el amor. ¿Le dije que íbamos a hacer el amor? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ÉL odia esa palabra. Las élites odian esa palabra. Demonios, yo prácticamente he aprendido a odiar esa palabra por mi prohibición a ella. ¿Qué podría haberme poseído para decirla? "Sexo… quise decir sexo o fornicar… S-Sólo no estaba pensando claramente… Llámalo como estés más cómodo." Verdaderamente, en este momento, aceptaré cualquier palabra que quiera usar.

"Si esto fuera fornicar, mis manos y boca nunca hubiesen tocado las tuyas. Si esto fuera sexo, tu placer no significaría nada para mi." Ahora definitivamente estoy confundida. Pensé que estaba enojado con la semántica. Pero sus definiciones parecen sugerir algo mucho más profundo que mi elección de palabras ha golpeado un nervio con él.

"Tienes razón." Cierro mis ojos por un momento y trato de calmarme. "No es fornicar. No es sexo. Pero tampoco es amor. Tenemos que amarnos para que sea así."

Él me da un tenso movimiento de cabeza y luego amenaza cualquier sentido racional que pueda quedarme al empujarse otra pulgada dentro de mi. Grito. "¿Qué hace eso de esto?" Otra pulgada. "Más que fornicar o sexo, pero menos que _amor_." Él sisea la última palabra con desprecio. Otra pulgada. "¿Qué es esto?" Se empuja otra pulgada dentro de mi, y luego se detiene. Permanece inmóvil con lo suficiente de él en mi para encender un fuego que ya había creído un infierno. Verdaderamente estoy comenzando a creer que es posible morir de placer.

Después de unos momentos de intentar empujarlo más profundo en mi, noto que no me dará más de él hasta que responda su pregunta. Quiere saber lo que es esto. Más que sexo sin emoción, menos que amor. ¿Qué hay entre eso? O más importantemente, ¿cuál es la respuesta que busca?

De repente un recuerdo me golpea, mientras recuerdo un consejo dado el día de mi escape.

"_La forma en que actúa contigo, nunca ha actuado así con alguien, Saiyajín o extraterrestre. Hay algo sobre ti que lo hace sentir. ¿Realmente eres tan egoísta que no lo perdonarías? Y no, no estoy diciéndote acostarte con él. Si Vegeta necesitara algo físico, hay una infinita cantidad de mujeres que podría usar. Es compañía lo que necesita, una pareja."_

"Una pareja." Susurro, de repente notando por qué mis palabras significaron tanto para él. Debajo de toda la bravura y la indiferencia, hay un hombre, un hombre torturado. Y no sólo torturado físicamente, sino basada en lo que conozco de su vida antes que nos conociéramos, también ha sufrido quemaduras emocionales y psicológicas. Si todo lo que necesitara fuera un cuerpo para sumergir su miseria, podría haberme usado y terminado conmigo para entonces. O más fácilmente, podría haberse forzado en mi hace seis años. Pero eso no es lo que quiere. Parece que es posible que incluso un hombre tan cínico y harto como Vegeta puede querer algo más de la vida. Supongo que tenemos eso en común.

"Esto es intimidad. Por ahora, por este corto tiempo que compartiremos juntos, somos amantes." Me doy cuenta que he respondido su pregunta correctamente cuando siento el resto de él deslizarse dentro. Quiero gritar cuando noto que no estoy asustada, ni repudiada por lo que estamos haciendo. Esto finalmente se siente bien. Tener un hombre dentro de mi se siente bien—no—no sólo un hombre.

Vegeta.

Es Vegeta quien hace que esto se sienta bien, pero no permito que la idea dure.

Lo siento salir, y luego regresar dentro. Está tan profundo, me consume. Sale otra vez y luego entra. Sin dolor. Sin violencia. Nada es forzado. Es perfecto. Bueno, no perfecto. Estas circunstancias nunca podrían ser consideradas perfectas para una persona normal. Pero para mi, esto es perfecto. _Él _es perfecto.

"Vegeta," grito su nombre, y aferro mi cuerpo al suyo mientras la dulce agonía que estaba experimentando antes se incrementa a completa tortura. Estoy caliente, húmeda y completamente llena de él. Estoy alcanzándolo. Puedo sentirlo. Un verdadero orgasmo. La culminación de este acto. La razón para ello, la razón de por qué las personas quieren participar en él. Esa corriente de placer. Finalmente será mía.

"Mierda," escucho la áspera maldición de Vegeta. Es seguida por calientes disparos de su semilla brotando en mi cuerpo, llenando un espacio ya sofocado hasta que no puedo soportarlo más.

Eructo.

_Placer_.

Atraviesa mi vientre y se expande por todo mi cuerpo, oprimiendo cada última y deliciosa sensación que puedo enfrentar hasta que me torno débil con agotamiento.

Creo que me desmayo por unos momentos, porque para cuando recupero mis sentidos, estoy bajo las cobijas en mi cama. Vegeta también está bajo ellas, acostado de costado, observándome. Con la poca fuerza que tengo, ruedo hacia él. Me obligo a sonreír.

"Gracias." No sé que más decir. Necesitaba esto más de lo que él pudiese entender. Pudo haber sido difícil y cruel, pero en vez fue perfecto. Por eso, nunca seré capaz de pagarle.

"No hemos terminado." Él ignora mi comentario mientras una sonrisa casi maliciosa, tan opuesta a su usual sonrisa, adorna sus labios.

"¿Hay más?" Pregunto parcialmente nerviosa, parcialmente excitada y parcialmente complacida de que aún me desee.

"Bulma." Odio que quiera sonreír como una colegiala ante el sonido de él usando mi nombre. "No estamos cerca a terminar."

------

Continuará…


	4. Debilidad

**INDOMABLE**

(_Unbroken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 4 - Debilidad

------

"_Despierta, Aioro." Siento la mano de Brolli acariciar mi cabello, consintiéndome como a un dócil animal. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti."_

_Deja de consentirme y se levanta de la cama. Mi alivio es momentáneo porque regresa pronto. Toma mi brazo y me obliga a sentarme. Una caja descansa en su mano. Me la presenta. Cuando no la tomo, lo empuja en mi mano._

"_Ábrelo," me anima, una orgullosa mirada en su rostro._

_No lo hago. Sólo dejo el objeto en mi palma mientras desvío la mirada._

"_Ábrelo," dice enojado, "o traeré un sirviente para abrirlo por ti. Luego lo ejecutaré."_

_Mi estómago se aprieta. El bastardo sabe cómo manipularme. Sufriré en silencio cualquier tortura que infrinja en mi sólo para evitar someterme a él, pero no permitiré que otros sean castigados por mi desafianza. Sin mirar la caja, abro la tapa para satisfacer mínimamente su demanda._

"_Esto no es un ejercicio para abrir cajas, Aioro." La voz de Brolli continúa elevándose con rabia. "Mira lo que hay adentro." Cuando no lo hago, añade, "Aún puedo llamar al sirviente."_

_A regañadientes, bajo mis ojos. Una joya. Debería encontrarlo divertido… este estúpido hombre cree que un collar cambiará mi opinión sobre él. Sin embargo, mi sentido del humor me dejó hace mucho tiempo._

"_Un comerciante pasó el otro día con él. Cuando lo vi, supe que no estaba destinado para ningún otro cuello que el tuyo." Él saca el collar de la caja. Su complacida expresión ha regresado. "La gema iguala perfectamente tu color de ojos." Él deposita la joya alrededor de mi cuello y luego lo abrocha. "Sí, tan perfecto como lo había imaginado." Se sienta y admira su trabajo. Continúo mirando a través de él._

"_No te ves complacida. La mayoría de las mujeres le agradecerían a un hombre por tan costoso obsequio. Aunque no tienes la habilidad del habla, estoy seguro que aun puedes encontrar una forma de agradecerme." Envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi baja espalda y me hala hacia él. Me obliga a ahorcajar una de sus largas piernas mientras presiona mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Baja la sábana que había estado usando para cubrirme para tener una completa vista de mi desnudo pecho._

"_Sabes cómo te adoro, Aioro." La mano que no estaba presionándome a su cuerpo toma uno de mis senos. Lo acaricia distraídamente mientras me habla. "Daría todo por complacerte—para tenerte como una mujer dispuesta y no como una esclava obligada. Dime qué tomaría."_

_Mientras me obligo a encontrar su mirada, envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de su garganta y luego aprieto tan duro como puedo. Aunque sé que la acción es fútil, aún me permito el placer de sentir mi mano envuelta alrededor de lo que sería el punto vital de un hombre normal. Aunque no uso palabras, él recibe mi mensaje claramente. Nada corto a su muerte me complacerá. Se enoja una vez más y me gira de espalda para castigarme por mi rebelión. Mantengo mi mano cerrada alrededor de su garganta, clavando mis uñas en su gruesa piel, queriendo ver desesperadamente al menos un hilo de sangre._

"¡Mujer! ¡Mujer, basta!" Veo a Brolli pronunciar las palabras, pero escucho la voz de Vegeta hablándome. Trato de abrir mis ojos, pero todo lo que puedo ver es a Brolli sobre mí.

"Te mataré, bastardo." Continúo ahogándolo, de repente sorprendida y animada cuando comienza a luchar por respirar. Una de sus manos sujeta la mía. Él trata de zafarla de su garganta.

"Maldición, Bulma. ¡Despierta!" La visión de Brolli se disipa de repente y me doy cuenta que no es su cuello el que estoy apretando, sino el de Vegeta. Inmediatamente lo libero, y observo mientras toma su garganta, luchando por respirar.

"Mierda," maldigo mientras me obligo a sentar. "Lo siento." Instintivamente, alcanzo para ayudarlo, pero rápidamente retracto mi mano cuando noto que no hay nada que pueda hacer. "Pensé que eras Brolli."

Vegeta me mira con rabia apenas controlada en sus ojos. "Lo sé," dice una vez que su respiración se ha calmado. "Maldijiste su nombre varias veces en tu sueño."

Desvié la mirada. Durante los últimos años mis pesadillas sobre mi pasado con Brolli se han vuelto menos frecuentes. Pero anoche claramente algo las disparó. Algo me hizo recordar el aterrador momento cuando me di cuenta que el tonto tenía sentimientos retorcidos por mí. Su estúpido intento para animarme con algo material me enfurecerá por siempre. El irracional comportamiento de Brolli esa noche sólo fue más prueba cuán desequilibrado estaba de verdad. Para que un hombre pensara que un simple obsequio puede ganarle el favor de una mujer de la que ha abusado con regularidad prueba su locura. Ese bastardo debió haber sido sacado de mi miseria mucho antes de su muerte.

"Sólo hazme un favor." Lentamente me giro hacia Vegeta. "Nunca me des joyas."

Una de sus cejas se arqueó. Como no sabe qué provocó mi declaración, respondió de todas formas. "No necesitas preocuparte por eso. Nunca te daría nada." Su fría respuesta me hace sonreír. Hay una pocas cosas positivas que puedo decir sobre Vegeta, pero le doy crédito por su racionalidad. Aún después de todo por lo que ha pasado, aún es equilibrado. Supongo que eso es parte de la razón de por qué me atrae. Aún cuando muy seguramente esté en desacuerdo con sus acciones de vez en cuando, nunca lo condenaré por ser completamente sin sentido.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunto, queriendo cambiar el tema. No deseo permanecer más en el pasado.

Cuando responde con una expresión estupefacta, como si le hubiese preguntado por dónde es el espacio, muerdo mi labio inferior para controlar mi risa. Supongo que no hay situación en la cual un Saiyajín respondería 'no' a esa pregunta.

Salgo de la cama. Agarro una delgada bata de seda para cubrirme antes de caminar hacia una pequeña cocineta. Comienzo a sacar enormes raciones de comida de la alacena, conociendo muy bien el enorme apetito de los Saiyajín. Una vez que la pequeña mesa está llena, me levanto de puntas y alcanzo en la parte trasera de un gabinete para sacar unas bebidas.

"No es mucho, pero en dos días regresaremos a Wotja y entonces podré com-" Me giro para entregar las bebidas pero casi las dejo caer con sorpresa. Vegeta había saltado de la cama, y ya estaba sentado en la mesa, metiendo tanta comida en su boca como podía.

"Supongo que debió ocurrírseme que no has sido alimentado bien en mucho tiempo." Él continúa comiendo, ignorándome completamente. Entonces comienzo a desempacar un poco de comida para mí, mientras sugiero, "tal vez cuando termines, puedas decirme qué te pasó."

Él deja de comer y me mira. Traga lo que estaba masticando y luego limpia su boca en su manga. "¿Realmente piensas que quiero hablar sobre eso?"

Nunca se me ocurrió que _querría _hablar de eso, pero eso no significa que no lo ayudaría si lo hiciera. "¿No eras tú el que me sermoneó sobre liberar el pasado?"

"Liberar el pasado y revivirlo son temas completamente separados. O tal vez estoy equivocado, y te gustaría sentarte aquí y describir con detalles gráficos lo que Brolli te hizo."

Logro contener una mueca, pero no puedo evitar desviar la mirada por un momento. Tiene razón. Hay una vasta diferencia entre ser capaz de hablar sobre eventos traumáticos, y en realidad elegir hacerlo. Creo que me he recuperado lo suficiente para poder discutir lo que me hizo ese bastardo, pero sin importar lo curada que esté, nunca me gustará traer el tema. "Los detalles gráficos no son requeridos, sino una gran sinopsis sería de ayuda." Termino de abrir mi comida. "No sé nada de lo que pasó después que comenzó la guerra."

Vegeta terminó su bebida y luego la colocó en la mesa. "En realidad, por qué no hablamos sobre lo que pasó antes de comenzar la guerra." Volvió a comer, aunque no con su ferocidad inicial. "¿Por qué no comienzas a decirme cómo lograste escapar? ¿Y cuánto tiempo habías estado planeándolo?"

Frunzo ante su pregunta. ¿Verdaderamente fue lo que bebió? ¿Que yo había planeado las circunstancias increíblemente sospechosas que llevaron a mi partida? "En tanto como odie dañar tu imagen de mi como una brillante estratega, mi escape fue pura suerte. Después de que la pelea comenzó, Radditz trató--" Radditz. El hermano de Vegeta, su único pariente vivo. Lo más cercano a una familia que probablemente tendrá—a menos que tenga hijos algún día. Por supuesto, él tendrá hijos. Es el rey… o lo será otra vez. Debe tener un hijo, un heredero. Por alguna razón la idea de Vegeta acostándose con otra mujer simplemente para procrear es disgustante para mi. No son celos, me digo de inmediato. Debe ser compasión. Nunca conocerá la verdadera compañía, como la que planeo encontrar algún día.

"¿No te arrepentirías de dejar morir a un hombre, verdad?" Vegeta interrumpe mis musitaciones, concluyendo que debí haber estado contemplando el destino de Radditz. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Murió ese día? ¿Otro día? ¿También fue apresado o vendido como esclavo? Espero que no. Aunque era un Saiyajín, estaba dentro de los menos malos en la especie.

"¿Sobrevivió?" Pregunté tranquila.

"Es un poco tarde para preocuparse." Me reprimió Vegeta, mientras continuaba comiendo.

"No había nada que pudiera hacer por él," digo, a la defensiva. "Además, él me ordenó dejarlo. Para ir al bunker. Créelo o no, realmente traté de ir allá. Ser tu prisionera era mejor que volar en pedazos… Bueno, marginalmente mejor." No puedo evitar mofarme. "Me crucé con la bahía de despegue por pura suerte. Y entonces ¿qué se supone que haría? ¿Mandar al diablo mi libertad, y regresar a una zona de guerra para intentar llegar a tu bunker sin ser asesinada? Nadie cuerdo habría hecho algo diferente a lo que hice."

Vegeta me mira inexpresivo. Cuando no respondió de inmediato a mi historia, demando, "¿Sobrevivió?"

Él mantiene su silencio por varios momentos. Toma una bebida y baja todo lo que se ha comido. Pronto después, noto que su cara se retuerce, como adolorido. Cierra su mano y golpea dos veces contra su pecho. Toma un profundo respiro, y luego aclara su garganta. Separo mis labios para preguntarle si pasa algo malo, pero finalmente responde a mi pregunta antes de tener la oportunidad. "Pude llevarlo a tiempo a un tanque de recuperación."

Suspiro con alivio. No quería escuchar que mi escape le costó la vida a mi antiguo guardia. "¿Entonces qué le pasó?"

Vegeta colocó su segunda bebida vacía en la mesa, y luego se sentó en su silla. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirándome. "No lo sé. Estaba liderando una ofensiva en el hemisferio oeste de Vegetasei cuando escuché de él por última vez. Eso fue hace casi un año. En esa cantidad de tiempo, su destino podría haber sido cualquiera."

Mi corazón duele por Vegeta, aunque sé que no debería. He perdido a muchos de mis parientes de sangre por su pueblo. No debería sentir empatía por él. "Antes de venir aquí anoche, envié una transmisión a un amigo mío en Wotja. Tiene varios contactos interplanetarios. Le pedí informarme de todo lo que pueda averiguar sobre tu guerra. Le enviaré otro mensaje esta tarde, para ver si puede saber algo del destino de Radditz."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que su destino es de alguna significancia para mi?" Una mezcla de confusión y sospecha cubre su expresión.

"Porque él es tu--" pauso, recordando que Vegeta nunca compartió conmigo el lazo de sangre entre los dos hombres. Verdaderamente, Vegeta nunca compartió nada de su historia conmigo. ¿Quién soy para mencionarlo? "Tu amigo. Pensé que era tu amigo."

"Un rey no tiene amigos, sólo subordinados y enemigos." Los ojos de Vegeta se desviaron de los míos. Sé que está pensando en la guerra. Más que nunca, quiero saber detalles de ella.

"¿Cómo pasó?" Aunque mi pregunta es vaga, Vegeta sabe exactamente lo que estoy preguntando. Espero que una vez más esquive la pregunta, pero para mi sorpresa, comienza a hablar.

"Estábamos ganando. Al principio de la guerra, superábamos a las élites casi cincuenta a uno. Cinco años después, nuestra ventaja estuvo cerca a doscientos a uno. La victoria estaba a nuestro alcance… El día que pasó, tenía acorralados a Paragus y su grupo. Estaba peleando con siete élites, cuando algo picó mi cuello." Distraído alcanzó para tocar la marca que había notado mientras estaba en el lugar de la subasta. "Nunca olvidaré ese momento."

Se gira hacia mí, aunque no parece verme mientras habla. "Has tenido un sueño, cuando no estás completamente dormido, pero tampoco despierto. Crees que aún eres consciente de todo a tu alrededor, pero no lo estás. Crees que tienes el control, pero no. Es una sensación aterradora, pero una vez que despiertas, ese temor pronto es olvidado, porque realmente nunca existió. Fue sólo un fragmento de tu imaginación… Pero ¿qué si no fue tu imaginación? La visión nunca despierta, el temor nunca desaparece. Estás indefenso, atrapado en un cuerpo extraño. Ante la piedad de aquellos que te odian. Esa fue mi vida por casi un año."

Yo no desvío la mirada mientras describe una experiencia no tan desconocida para mí. La única diferencia es que lo que describe ha sido mi vida por cinco veces más. "¿Por qué no te mataron?"

Vegeta liberó una estruendosa carcajada, "¿Decepcionada?"

Sacudo mi cabeza. "Deberías saberlo mejor después de anoche." Pensé que entendía lo importante que fue tenerlo conmigo, pero, por supuesto, nunca podría. "Sólo no entiendo la razón. El no matarte deja la posibilidad, aunque probablemente la calcularon pequeña, de que algún día regreses buscando venganza."

"Te aseguro, a Paragus no le preocupa las probabilidades de mi regreso. Todo lo que importa para él es que continúe sufriendo. La muerte le pondría un fin a eso. Así que la esclavitud era más atractiva para él."

Alejo mi terminada comida, y luego descanso mis codos en la mesa, cruzando mis brazos uno sobre el otro. "Bueno, ¿entonces no se decepcionaría de saber lo poco que estabas sufriendo anoche?"

Mi comentario es recompensado con una leve sonrisa antes de responder, "Especialmente considerando que fue contigo. Sabes que aún tiene cada intención de encontrarte, y hacerte pagar por la muerte de Brolli."

Giro mis ojos ante la idea. Sólo un padre igualmente demente como Brolli podría estar tan obsesionado con castigar a la mujer que su hijo atormentó por media década. "Bueno, nunca será dicho que ese hombre no puede guardar rencor." Sacudo mi cabeza y luego libero una amarga carcajada.

"¿Qué tan bien has cubierto tu rastro?" Pregunta Vegeta con una sorprendente cantidad de severidad.

"¿Cubierto mi rastro? Bueno, he sido discreta, pero no puedo decir que me he escondido activamente." Rápidamente le entrego los detalles de mi escape, desde el aterrizaje en Bukiih, hasta la llegada a Wotja. Cuando termino, veo que Vegeta no está complacido con lo que ha escuchado.

"Muy tonto, mujer. La pareja que conociste en Bukiih, el hombre a quien le vendiste la nave, esas relaciones que has hecho en tu nuevo hogar—todo puede guiar a Paragus hacia ti. Tendrás que reubicarte de nuevo. No decirle a nadie a dónde vas, y nunca regresar."

"¿Qué? No." Soy firme en mi desafianza. "Wotja es mi nuevo hogar. No perderé lo que he construido."

"Lo perderás lo desees o no si Paragus te encuentra," advierte Vegeta.

"Entonces tendrás que detener a Paragus de encontrarme al matarlo una vez que restaure tu fuerza." Rápidamente noto que en algún nivel esta es la razón para Vegeta comenzar esta conversación. Me quiere para tener una investidura personal en ayudarlo.

"Debemos regresar a mi hogar en menos de dos días. Una vez que lleguemos, necesitaré que seas paciente."

"¿Paciente?" Levanta una ceja. "No soy--" su rostro se retuerce de nuevo, y baja una mano hacia la mesa para estabilizarse. Esta segunda muestra de incomodidad me hace preocupar.

"Vegeta, estás--"

"Un hombre paciente." Él toma un profundo respiro y luego dice, "No soy un hombre paciente, así que será mejor que trabajes rápido." Entonces me dispara una silenciosa mirada, diciéndome no preguntarle sobre su extraño comportamiento. Conociéndolo lo suficiente no desperdicio mi aliento para intentar averiguar lo que esconde, me levanto de mi silla.

"Bien. Sufre en silencio." Tomo mi bebida y mi recipiente vacío y lo deposito en la basura. "Puedes terminar de comer. Voy a tomar una ducha."

Me dirijo a mi baño y cierro la puerta tras de mi. Abro la duche, y saco una toalla para mi. Mientras el agua se calienta, remuevo mi bata. No puedo evitar captar la imagen mía en el espejo. Es extraño para mi verme así un día después del sexo. Nada de sangre. Nada de golpes. Nada de disgusto. Ninguna abrumadora necesidad de arrancarme la piel. Sólo soy una mujer, con cabello revuelto y sexo entre mis piernas. Sexo sin violencia y sin disgusto. Definitivamente era algo nuevo para mí, pero del tipo bueno. Uno muy bueno.

La puerta del baño se abre, y mi cabeza se gira de golpe para ver a Vegeta de pie en el marco. Rápidamente cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y alcanzo para agarrar mi descartada bata. "¿Qué estas haciendo? Obviamente no he terminado aquí." Rápidamente pongo la bata sobre mí.

"¿Por qué te cubres?" Sus cejas se levantan en esa forma adorable cuando está perplejo. Sólo hace que mi estómago salte.

"¿Nunca has escuchado de ser modesto?" Algo estúpido de decir considerando que me ha visto desnuda en diferentes ocasiones, tuvimos sexo—varias veces—anoche, y desde que nos reunimos ayer él ha tenido poca ropa… sin embargo, supongo que la última es mi culpa por no darle ropa. "Mira, por qué estás aquí?" Quiero cambiar el tema. "Si quieres tomar una ducha, puedes tomar la próxima."

"No." Él pasa la puerta, y entra al baño. "Quiero esta." Cierra la puerta detrás.

"Bien." Decido que esto no es algo digno de pelea. "Tomaré la próxima." Me muevo para pasarlo, y salir del baño, pero él bloquea mi paso.

"Tal vez no estoy siendo claro." Una traviesa sonrisa se desliza por sus labios antes de explicar. "Quiero esta ducha, contigo."

Estúpidamente, sólo puedo responder con un, "Oh."

Antes de notar lo que está pasando, mi bata está en el piso, y yo en la ducha con Vegeta de pie tras de mi. Mi espalda descansa contra su pecho. Mi cabeza está apoyada en su hombro derecho. Una solución limpiadora nos salpica, mientras lo siento masajear mi piel. Sus manos son gentiles, pero firmes. Sus movimientos son liberales, y aún nada invasivos.

"La última vez que un hombre estuvo en la ducha conmigo, fue cuando Brolli vino tras de mi. Cuando me drogó. Trató de hacerme desearlo." No sé qué me hace vociferar mis musitaciones, pero por alguna razón me siento cómoda haciéndolo.

"Pero no lo hiciste," me recuerda Vegeta mientras continúa acariciando mi piel. "Aún imparcial, te dirigiste a mi."

Me alejé de él y lentamente me giré para encararlo. "Sí. ¿Verdad?" Tomo un puñado de limpiador en mi mano. Entonces lo esparzo sobre el pecho de Vegeta. Extiendo mis manos y comienzo a lavarlo. "Me pregunto si sabré qué es sobre ti." Coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y lavo su espalda. "Quiero decir, eres cruel, desconsiderado, egoísta—incluso no eres particularmente atractivo." El último insulto lo recompensó con una fría mirada. Le sonrío.

"¿Qué crees que es?" Pregunto. Sus manos regresan a mi cuerpo. Acarician mis caderas, trazando las curvas de mi cintura, torso, y hombros hasta que se cierran alrededor de mi cuello. Sus dedos se enredan en mi húmedo cabello.

"Si es algo como mi inconveniente atracción a ti, no estoy más cerca a una respuesta que tú." Él me hala, y siento sus labios tocar los míos. Intercambiamos un gentil beso. Del tipo que las parejas usan para expresar su amor mutuo. Aunque no estamos enamorados, supongo que estamos expresando nuestro deseo por el otro. No un fiero y apasionado tipo de deseo, sino del tipo de deseo de dos personas que se necesitan en más que sólo un nivel físico.

Aunque no intento aplicar mucho significado en el gesto, no puedo detener el anhelo que vibra por mi cuerpo. Esto es lo que quiero algún día. Quiero un hombre que pueda excitar mi cuerpo y saturar mi corazón, mi alma, mi psique son sensaciones. Con un simple toque quiero saber que se preocupa, que soy deseada, amada. Sé que lo que siento ahora no es eso. Esto es un presagio, mi mente permitiéndome la ilusión de que esto es más que sexo vacío.

Anoche nos llamé amantes, y supongo que ese es el término apropiado para esto. Los amantes Saiyajín son parejas que se han comprometido por corto tiempo. No hay un compromiso a largo plazo en la unión. La pareja simplemente disfruta del otro hasta que la pasión se acaba y luego continúan. Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, disfrutándonos por un tiempo corto. Entonces por qué estoy gastando tanta energía en pensar en la terminología y condiciones de nuestra unión. ¿Por qué no puedo sólo disfrutarlo?

Mi espalda golpea una pared de la ducha mientras Vegeta nos levanta. Cuando levanto mis piernas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura, siento sus manos caer de mi cabeza para estrellarse contra la pared. Su cuerpo cae levemente, como si hubiese perdido su equilibrio momentáneamente. Sus labios se mueven hacia mi cuello rápidamente, como si su movimiento hubiese sido intencional. Pude haberle creído su fachada si su cuerpo no hubiese comenzado a convulsionar de repente.

"Vegeta, ¿estás bien?" Me muevo para regresar mis piernas al suelo, pero él me empuja más contra la pared.

"Estoy bien," dice fríamente. No le creo; algo ha estado fuera de lugar desde que despertamos.

"Vegeta, tal vez debas--" No tengo una oportunidad para terminar mi idea mientras lo escucho gruñir. De repente, pierde su lucha por mantener su equilibrio y comienza a deslizarse hacia el piso. Desde que estoy entrelazada con él, también caigo, acunando su cabeza y pecho contra los mío para intentar suavizar su caída. "Vegeta, ¡Vegeta!" Llamo su nombre, esperando que no haya perdido la conciencia. Envuelvo una mano alrededor de su cuello y levanto su cabeza para poder mirarlo. Veo que aún está consciente, pero escasamente.

"Vegeta, háblame. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Dolor… débil…" su voz se desvanece. Creo que estoy por perderlo, así que sacudo su cabeza para intentar mantenerlo consciente.

"¡Quédate conmigo, Vegeta!" Lo golpeo levemente. "Necesito regresarte a las instalaciones médicas, para poder averiguar qué pasa contigo."

Es una lucha, especialmente levantarnos del resbaloso piso, pero logramos salir de la ducha. Agarro dos toallas para envolvernos, antes de salir por la puerta de mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa, una vez que la puerta se abre encuentro a Roki de guardia. Supongo que debía esperar que Que estacionara al hombre afuera de mi habitación. Debe haber asumido que gritaría por su protección en algún momento durante la noche.

Dispuesta a tomar ventaja de la innecesaria seguridad, le pido a Roki tomar uno de los brazos de Vegeta para ayudarme a llevarlo a las instalaciones médicas. Justo como ha reaccionado a todos mis requerimientos recientes, me mira escéptico antes de obedecer. Coloca un brazo en la espalda de Vegeta y luego medio lo carga, medio lo arrastra en dirección de las instalaciones médicas. No necesitando más mi ayuda, libero a Vegeta y reajusto mi toalla más seguramente a mi alrededor.

Incito a Roki a apurarse. Además de querer practicar algunas pruebas en Vegeta tan pronto como sea posible, no quiero permanecer en el corredor donde alguien podría vernos en toalla. Lo último que necesito es que Que escuche de esto y me de otro sermón que no quiero ni necesito.

Una vez que alcanzamos nuestros destino, hago que Roki deposite a Vegeta en una cama de observación. Luego retrocede, permitiéndome tomar su lugar al lado de mi paciente. Noto entonces que Vegeta ha perdido la conciencia. Debí haberlo asumido cuando se contuvo de protestar cuando Roki lo agarró.

"¿Vegeta?" Trato de despertarlo. Sus ojos se abren ligeramente, pero no despierta. "Maldición." Me giro hacia mi guardia. "Roki, dame un bio-escáner." El hombre inmediatamente me asiste y le agradezco. Luego coloco el aparato sobre el abdomen de Vegeta y lo calibro para una completa evaluación biológica. El escáner se abre lentamente, liberando sus ocho tentáculos. Perforan su piel para llegar a su torrente sanguíneo, y comienza a grabar la información que esperanzadamente me dará una idea de qué le ha causado su abrupta enfermedad.

Sé que el proceso tomará unos minutos, así que abro un asiento al lado de la cama de observación. Uso una mano para sujetar la de Vegeta, mientras descanso la otra en su entrecejo, acariciando las dolorosas arrugas. Puedo ver que está luchando por regresar a la conciencia.

"Vegeta," trato de susurrar su nombre. Por unos momentos, parezco alcanzarlo mientras abre sus ojos. "¿Puedes decirme de dónde viene tu dolor?"

Con un poco de esfuerzo, arrastra la mano que había estado sosteniendo hacia su pecho. "Aquí." Coloca mi mano sobre su corazón.

"Bien," muevo la mano que había descansado en su entrecejo hacia el bio-escáner. Lo recalibro para enfocarlo en el área de su cuerpo que ha indicado. Luego llevo su mano hacia el costado de la cama, y regreso a acariciar su entrecejo. El gesto pareció calmarlo antes, y así ahora, esta vez arrullándolo de regreso al inconsciente. Decido permitirle permanecer así. No hay sentido en mantenerlo lúcido cuando está tan incómodo.

"Tienes sentimientos por este hombre." El sonido de la voz de mi casi olvidado guardia me asusta. Casi salto de mi silla y me giro para encararlo.

"¿Perdón?" Digo.

"Sólo te he conocido por unos meses, Rushka. Pero soy bueno en juzgar el carácter. No eres el tipo de mujer que compraría un cuerpo para su placer. Es claro para mí que tienes un pasado con este hombre. Vi tu reacción cuando pusiste tus ojos en él en la subasta, y lo territorial que has sido sobre su bienestar desde entonces." Roki está tenso, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus pies firmemente separados. "Conociendo de su especie, debo admitir, que no puedo entender cómo ese pasado pudiera ser todo menos horrible. Y aún, claramente tienes un cariño por él—un afecto. No tengo derecho a preguntar sobre este pasado o qué futuro planeas con él, pero como el amigo que me gustaría creer que he sido, debo advertirte. Su especie es—"

"Violenta. Sadista." Termino su idea, probablemente más precisa de lo que lo hubiera hecho. "Son asesinos. Esclavizadores. Destructores de naciones. Violadores." Mis brazos inconscientemente se cruzan sobre mi pecho. Cierro mis ojos, y tomo un profundo respiro. "Confía en mi, Roki." Abro mis ojos lentamente. "No necesitas advertirme sobre los Saiyajín. Estoy segura que los conozco mejor que tú."

La repentina expresión de Roki sugiere que correctamente ha averiguado de mi declaración más sobre mi pasado que alguien que se hubiese vuelto una parte de mi nueva vida. Por supuesto, aún me gustaría mantener esas verdades tan calladas como fuera posible. "Sé que nada de lo que te diga no será compartido."

"Ni nada de lo que no digas." La maliciosa referencia de Roki a mi indirecto comentario me hace sonreír. El tipo de lealtad no comprometedora que es capaz de hacerme sentir afortunada de conocerlo.

Escucho el anuncio del bio-escáner. Los tentáculos se retractan del cuerpo de Vegeta, y el aparato automáticamente se encierra. Retiro el escáner de Vegeta y comienzo a leer sus conclusiones. A no más de la mitad del reporte, el escáner se desliza de mis manos.

"No," susurro. Los resultados extienden un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Roki mientras su sombra desciende sobre mí.

"Es Vegeta." Susurro casi muy conmocionada para decir las palabras. "De acuerdo a las lecturas, su ki es la única parte de él que se ha deteriorado. Sus órganos están fallando."

"¿Qué significa?" La pregunta de Roki suena como un eco desde la distancia.

"Significa que no sólo ha perdido su fuerza." Temblorosamente, bajo mi mano para descansarla sobre el lento corazón de Vegeta. "Está muriendo."

------

Continuará…


End file.
